Joann and G, part 6: Adventures In Mexico
by SydneyDreamer
Summary: Sequel to "Family Ties": Kensi is the victim of a kidnapping. The team uses every means in order to save her.   Callen/OC    Adventure/Friendship/Romance
1. Chapter 1 Kidnapped

All characters and all rights at 'NCIS: Los Angeles' belong to CBS and Shane Brennan Productions. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for the pleasure of fans. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

English is my second language, if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.

I also would be very glad to get your reviews. So I can become a better writer and you will have more fun while reading my stories.

**Chapter 1 - Kidnapped**

"They have kidnapped her and we have done nothing about it!" Deeks looked accusingly at his colleagues. "Now we are discussing here, and still do nothing!"

"Because we can't do anything without a plan! She was kidnapped by a drug cartel, not by a few small-town gangsters. Do you think I'm not worried about Kensi? I want her back as soon as possible, alive and healthy. This is not without good planning. Pull yourself together, Deeks." Sam glared at him.

The whole team was in an uproar. A few days ago they got a case of murder and kidnapping. On the basis of a statement of a witness Kensi drove again to the scene in order to look at everything again. When she was finished and wanted to go back, her car would not start. Despite her wide knowledge of cars she could not find the error. Total annoyed she finally called Deeks to pick her up. As he turned the corner, he just could see, that a furious fighting Kensi was steered into a van by four pretty big guys. Deeks raised the alarm and took up the chase. To his horror, he lost sight of the car, as the traffic was too dense. Eric and Nell could follow the car for a while longer with the help of the traffic cameras, but then it drove into an area without surveillance. After a few hours of anxious trepidation an email was received. The drug cartel told them, that Kensi nothing would happen when the NCIS would stop the investigation. Now they were discussing with which plan they could free Kensi.

"We should bring in the DEA and the drug squad. In addition, we have to inform the border patrol." Ray looked intently at all. He tried to remain calm, although he was very worried about Kensi. But if he wanted the others not to see the beginner in him anymore, he had to behave accordingly.

"Certainly they are already in Mexico with her. There they don't need to be afraid of the authorities." Sam frowned. To get Kensi out of Mexico would be a problem by itself. But to get her out of a drug cartel headquarters was more than a problem it was almost a miracle.

"Then we also will bring in the Mexican authorities, Sam." Callen gave the impression of being totally quiet. But inwardly he was extremely agitated. He had to believe that Kensi was well, but he knew the actions of the cartels. Adamant he ignored those thoughts.

"Therefore I will attend, Mr. Wingate, Mr. Callen, also to the contact with the DEA and CBP. Mr. Deeks, please get in contact with the drugs squad. We need all information about the cartel and each contact which is on site." Hetty had listened the back and forth for a while. Now it was time to act.

Deeks clearly had difficulty keeping quiet. But because it was about Kensi, he did his best. "Done, Hetty."

The only one who had been kept completely out of everything was Joann. Expressionless, she had listened to Deeks' report and Nell's analysis and viewed Eric's surveillance videos. Then she listened as expressionless all remarks. Since the report of Kensi's kidnapping she seemed petrified. But her thoughts raced, did not take a break for a second.

"All this takes too long. We don't have the time. We must immediately leave for Mexico."

"Excuse me?" Hetty looked piercingly at Joann.

"The email is just a delaying tactic. Kensi has learned or found something, as she was at the scene. Something that can bring the cartel into trouble. That's why it wants to prevent us from further investigations. That can be best done if we care about Kensi and are distracted with her rescue. For this reason, they brought Kensi to Mexico. To get her out there is extremely time-consuming and connected with a lot of trouble. So we don't have time to investigate the current case. They only need Kensi until they have covered their tracks. Therefore, we have no time and must immediately leave for Mexico."

Stunned everyone starred at Joann. Her colleagues had noticed her silence but they had laid the blame on the shock caused by Kensi's kidnapping. Now they realized that she all the time had reflected about everything and had found an explanation. Before anyone could say something about it, Joann kept on talking.

"Marty and I go to Mexico. We masquerade as a couple that wants to spend a few nice days there. Locally we can discreetly investigate and find out where Kensi is. In the meantime you can arrange that we get support. As soon as Marty and I have a plan, we will inform you. Eric, we need some toys from you, especially something to keep in touch with you without attracting attention. We also need a local contact that can provide us with weapons. Hetty, we need the appropriate papers and cash by you. Oh, and a low profile, all-terrain vehicle. The sooner we can start, the better."

Silence followed Joann's explanations. Hetty finally cleared her throat.

"That's all very well, Miss MacKenzie, but this is not how it works. We have to liaise with other authorities, particularly with the Mexican. We can't risk a diplomatic incident or possibly unmask a covert operation through our intervention."

"Excuse my French, Hetty, but that's bullshit. You know that in all Mexican authorities spies of the cartels are working. As soon as they are informed that Marty and I investigate, also the cartel knows it and Kensi is dead, we probably, too. Or they refuse us permission to use on site and then Kensi is also dead." Joann glared at Hetty. "I'm not willing to take that risk. Are you, Hetty?"

The women peered each other. Finally Hetty nodded slowly, without lowering the gaze.

"I really appreciate your effort for your colleague, Miss MacKenzie. Therefore, I will leave the Mexican authorities out until further notice. But I will talk to ours. If there should run an undercover operation, we may be of service to each other." Then Hetty turned to Eric. "Mr. Beale, set up the necessary papers. Miss MacKenzie, Mr. Deeks, I expect you in one hour, and then I will have everything you need. Take the time to discuss the details with your colleagues." Hetty again threw one of her unfathomable gazes to Joann, and then she left the ops.

Before anyone could say anything, Joann spoke again.

"Marty, as soon as we have our papers, we go to pack. I'll pick you up then. Take typical tourist stuff with you. We have to be absolutely normal. Eric, we need earwigs for the two of us, a camera which can do much, but looks unremarkable, and an interception equipment, but it has to be well camouflaged."

"I'm in." Eric spoke a few words with Nell, and then he left the ops.

Deeks looked again at the map. Finally, he enlarged a detail, and then he nodded firmly.

"Joann, we should modify the plan somewhat. Here, these little spot, that's a surfer enclave, only a few kilometers away from the place where the cartel has its headquarters. If we disguise ourselves as surfers, we won't attract attention."

"Sounds good, Marty, but what do these places have in common? You also forget that I can't surf."

"The surfer enclave is not a place; it only consists of a cluster of simple cabins and a campground. Everything the surfers need they have to buy in the next city. The city, the cartel had set itself. And of course I have a solution for your non-existing surf skills." At this point, Deeks grinned at her in his typical way. "You're my girlfriend and an amateur photographer. On our little trip you want to do a lot of pictures of your boyfriend, the coolest surfer in the world."

Joann was not sure if she should laugh or be angry. Finally she gave in her trembling mouth corners and grinned as well.

"You want me to be your little, worshipping surfer groupie. Hide my intelligence. Sweep my brilliant skills as an agent under the table. And probably I also should walk around in a skimpy bikini the whole day. Is this what you have in your mind?"

Although everyone did worry about Kensi, for a moment they could see the funny side of the picture that Joann had drawn. It made them laugh. Then the team became serious again.

"Okay, guys, let's carry on. You won't go as tourists but as surfers to Mexico. For this you need a different cover story and other equipment. Nell, tell Eric about it. And now we will work out our plan." Callen brought his people back on track.

…

"I think that's it. Everything else depends on the information Deeks and Joann will learn in Mexico. Deeks, did the drug squad get in touch with you?"

"No, Callen, not yet."

"I had hoped they would give us a contact on site. Someone who can support you." Callen easily wrinkled his forehead.

"We get about it right, G, don't worry." Joann looked reassuringly to her boyfriend. "After all we have the contact of the DEA. We can go it alone."

"Certainly we can't wait for the drug squad to report to us. If they contact us we will pass any information they will give us to you." Callen glanced at his clock. "You have to go soon."

"I'll have a look if Eric is ready." Deeks nodded to Callen and left the ops.

Joann also turned to go. "I guess I'll see if Hetty has everything we need."

…

Sam found Joann being at loggerheads with the sandbag. He did not say a word, just waited on.

"I know you're there, Sam." Finally, Joann held the sand bag and turned to Sam. "We will get Kensi out of there and bring her back. Alive. At all costs." Her gaze was penetrating.

Sam nodded. "I know. That's why I'm worried. It's not about to free Kensi whatever the cost. Deeks' death or yours, that price is too high. Also Kensi wouldn't want that."

One moment Joann looked at him silently. Finally she came up to Sam and let him clasp her in his arms. Sam pressed her firmly.

"We all come back, Sam, I promise you. Moreover, you are there and pay attention to us."

Sam released Joann and smiled at her. "You bet!"

Joann smiled back and together they went to Hetty.

3


	2. Chapter 2 Investigations In Mexico

All characters and all rights at 'NCIS: Los Angeles' belong to CBS and Shane Brennan Productions. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for the pleasure of fans. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

English is my second language, if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.

I also would be very glad to get your reviews. So I can become a better writer and you will have more fun while reading my stories.

**Chapter 2 - Investigations In Mexico**

"Are you sure that we finally have everything we need?"

Joann was annoyed. Deeks did not want to bring his own equipment, so they had to buy all that was necessary for their cover on the way to Mexico. Apparently Deeks knew every surfer shop between Los Angeles and the border and had to enter each.

"You men constantly complain when you shall go shopping with us. But this shopping spree is real hell! Moreover, we don't want to stay there for days. If possible, this should become an in and out operation."

Deeks did not let himself get worked up. "Yeah, and we won't attract attention. Joann, it's not the first time you're undercover, but for the first time you will be in the surfing scene. You have to trust me. I know exactly what I do. Incidentally, I have now everything I need. So we can go straight through."

Joann sighed with relief. "Sorry, it's not a question of trust. I just can't help, but I feel as if every minute counts in this operation."

"You bother about Kensi. That's normal." Deeks tried to calm Joann, even though he was crazed with concern.

But Joann shook her head. "It's more than that but I can give you no explanation." She smiled weakly. "Don't worry, I'm in control of it."

Deeks had second thought about it, but he said no more.

…

"There is the Cantina, our DEA-contact has told about." Joann eyed the building suspiciously, and then she grabbed her phone. "Eric, what's the situation?"

"The colleague of the DEA says that the contact is there. He has just spoken with him. You will be expected." A short break followed, then Eric kept on talking. "Joann, be careful. This is not a good area for law enforcement personnel."

Joann smiled slightly. "Don't worry, Eric, we aren't doing this for the first time." Then she ended the conversation. "Let's go, Marty."

Joann did not feel comfortable in her groupie outfit. But because everywhere could be spies of the cartel, she had no choice.

Deeks knew Joann well enough to know what was going on inside her. The clothes did not suit her and she did not like the ingénue. Among other circumstances he would have pulled her leg, but not today. He just put his arm around her shoulder and briefly squeezed.

"From now on 'Ron', Sweetie."

Joann poked him lightly. "'Candy' for you, Surferboy." Now both were in their roles.

…

Deeks looked around searchingly as they slowly walked towards the bar. The guests took a quick glance in their direction and then mind their own business.

"The guy in the back niche at the right side still looks at us." Joann spoke under her breath so Deeks hardly could understand her.

"I've seen him. Let's go there."

Absolutely according to the cliché, Joann chewed on a bubble gum with her mouth half open and with slightly slanted head she scrutinized the man in the niche.

"Ron and Candy?"

Joann winced inwardly at the name, but outwardly she hided it perfectly.

"Then you're Vargas." Deeks did not ask. He let Joann slip on the bench and then sit with her. "You know what I want?"

"I got the telephone order."

Vargas had his gaze on them and stuck to Joann's cleavage. She slightly changed her sitting position and granted him an even better insight. Vargas swallowed easily, but then turned back to Deeks.

"Do you have the money?"

"Sure. I want to see the weapons."

Vargas nodded. "Of course. We meet in half an hour. You bring the money and me the weapons." Then he slid a note to Deeks. "This is the meeting place. You go first." He threw back a look at Joann's neckline. Better in it. "You're welcome to stay a little bit, dolly-bird."

"She belongs to me, Vargas. Come on, Candy, let's go." Deeks kept his eyes glued to the arms dealer, until they were out of the cantina. "You all right?"

"Of course." Joann shrugged. "Thus you will be treated as a woman, if you are a bit naive and also dressed revealingly. Guys like to undress women with their eyes." She threw a sidelong glance to Deeks. "I'm sure you have done it, too."

Deeks bit back his reply. Such a thing was part of her role and apparently Joann could manage it. He did not like it if his female colleagues were treated that way. Unfortunately he could not deny that he had looked at an attractive, scantily clad woman that way.

"Where do we go?" Immediately after entering the car Joann had reached for the city map.

Deeks grinned. "Don't break your character, Sweetie. A 'Candy' can't read a map."

"Oh, of course, how stupid of me. Here, Surferboy, seek yourself, where we have to go." Joann chuckled and passed the map along.

…

"Here he comes." Joann pointed to the dust cloud. Sighing, she adjusted her neckline.

"Okay, here's your order." Vargas opened the trunk.

Deeks glanced inside and grabbed one of the weapons. One by one he examined all. "Okay. I'll take the Glock, the Beretta, both M16 and plenty of ammunition for all. How much?"

Vargas named a sum that was absolutely ridiculous. Deeks turned, made a sign to Joann and went to the car.

"Hey, where are you going?" Vargas looked at them very baffled.

"I look for another arms dealer, one who makes reasonable prices."

"Now wait up! We can bargain."

"I don't bargain with you. Make me a good price and we can do business. If not, we're gone."

Deeks looked distant at Vargas. When he hesitated, Deeks got into the car and started the engine.

"All right!" Vargas named a new price. It was in the range what Joann and Deeks were willing to pay, but at the top.

Deeks turned the engine off again. "That sounds better, but still not good enough."

This time Deeks called an amount. A couple of times it went to and fro, then the men agreed. In the meantime Joann kept an eye on the area. After Deeks had paid for the weapons, both waited until Vargas was gone.

"Here." Deeks handed her the Glock and the appropriate ammunition, while he himself took the Beretta.

"Looks good. However, it could do with a cleansing." Carefully Joann examined the Glock. "We have to go somewhere to get a weapon cleaning kit and find a remote area for doing some shooting practice. I want to test it."

"Sure, Milady, just as you wish." There it was again, the clown in Deeks. Joann grinned.

…

"Oh my goodness!" Light horrified Joann looked around in the simple and not very clean cabin. "Does it belong to the image of surfers to live this way?"

Deeks grinned. "For hard-core surfers their living environment is unimportant, they spend all day on the beach anyway."

"Because I know your apartment, you don't fall in this category. Good thing we don't stay here for long." A disapproving glance fell on the bed. "Pretty slim." And after a further close inspection. "It has already guests."

"We won't get much sleep." Deeks unpacked his things. "Grab your camera, we go to the beach."

Joann again slipped into the role of the not very intelligent Candy. She made a lot of photos, not only from Deeks. She adored him, made plenty of stupid remarks and above all she caught the eyes with her skimpy bikini.

"What do you think, is there a spy of the cartel among the surfers?" Joann looked questioningly over at Deeks.

"I'm sure. But I didn't notice one in particular. Maybe only one of the surfers is an informer in exchange for money or drugs. We have to be careful in any case."

They sat on the beach and looked across the sea. The sunset let it shimmer golden.

"I wish Kensi could see that." Marty's voice was full of pain. He had pulled himself together all the time. But in that quiet moment his fear, his panic, came through.

"Me too." Joann squeezed his hand. She longed for G and his comforting embrace. But at that moment Deeks needed her. So she put away her own fears and worries. "We get her out of there. Kensi is tough. She will make her captors lives a living hell. And insult us, that we allowed ourselves plenty of time."

His smile was a bit cramped. "Probably you're right. If anyone can get through this, then Kensi." He just stared ahead. "My upper arms are missing her, too. They miss the constant bruises."

Joann laughed softly. "If you ask her, she will make good for everything that your upper arms have missed."

Deeks grinned back weakly. "Sure she will do that." Then he looked back on the water, reflectively. "You should learn to surf, Jo."

"What?" Slightly dumbfounded she looked at Deeks. "Why should I learn to surf, Marty?"

"You're a good swimmer, can dive, you feel comfortable in the water. In addition, you have a good sense of balance. Why shouldn't you learn it?"

"Marty, I'm happy in the water. But on the water? Maybe in a boat, or because of me on a jet ski. But on a surfboard?"

"You've never tried it, Jo, how can you refuse it?" He looked at from the side.

Joann hesitated. "I tell you something, Marty, you get your chance. As soon as Kensi is back home, you have a try at being my surf instructor." She held out her hand.

Deeks seized it. "I'm sure you will enjoy it." Then he grinned again. "Like everyone else, who will watch you! Ouch! "He rubbed his upper arm.

Joann was able to strike as well and accurately as Kensi.

…

Arm in arm, Deeks and Joann strolled through the city. First they had done some shopping and now had a close look at the place.

"It's teeming with cartel members." Deeks whispered in Joann's ear.

She laughed silly, as if she just had heard something funny. Then she snuggled up to him. "I know we must be very careful. Did you noticed the yellow building?"

"Yeah, that seems to be a haunt of the cartel." He threw a discreet glance over her shoulder. "Across is a restaurant. Are you maybe hungry?"

"Yeah, let's grab a bite to eat."

They placed themselves in a way that they could observe the street and the building without being noticed and talked quietly.

"This is not their headquarters." Under lowered lashes Joann considered the comings and goings.

"I didn't expect that. Most come out with a packet after they have gone in without one. Here are drugs distributed and information exchanged. Maybe we can find someone who looks as a member of the management and follow him."

Joann nodded slightly. During the dinner they were talking about innocuous topics. No one who overheard them accidentally or intentionally, should reveal their true identity. Joann had placed her camera inconspicuously on the table and released the shutter over again. She wanted to mail the photos to Eric when they returned to the surfer camp.

When they were having coffee, Deeks was suddenly very attentive. "Candy."

Joann followed his gaze. Several SUVs drove out from a gate next to the yellow building. A few people left it, then someone came, who locked the gate. Deeks put some money on the table and stood up. Hand in hand they walked to their car and then followed the SUVs at some distance. Outside the city, the cars eventually turned into a driveway.

"Can you see anything?" Deeks drove slowly past the driveway.

"There are some larger buildings. Headlights illuminate the area. There seems to be going on a lot."

"Okay, then we'll try to find a place from which we can see something."

…

Joann phoned the headquarters. "Hi, Eric. You're on speaker. Did you get the photos?"

"Yeah, Joann. But sometimes the quality is really bad."

"I wasn't allowed to be caught, so I've just triggered while eating, Eric. But the photos of the area of the cartel are okay, I'm sure."

"What about the coordinates I gave you?", Marty asked.

"Nell has them, Deeks. She is trying to get a satellite. How sure are you that Kensi is there?"

"We haven't seen her, if you mean that, Eric. But where else would they have brought Kensi? Or do you have new information from one of the other agencies?"

"No, Deeks, nothing new. I was just hoping…" Eric did not finish the sentence.

Sam turned now into the conversation. "What can you tell us to the site?"

"The terrain is surround both by a high wall and a large, electrically charged fence. There are guard towers at regular intervals. In between and around the site armed guards are patrolling." Deeks gave a detailed description of the area.

"All buildings are strongly secured, but one is also barred. It's pretty close to the villa. I think we will find Kensi in one of them. I hope we will find a hint in which one she is tomorrow." Joann completed Deeks' report.

"We prepare everything. Take care, both of you." Joann felt good to hear Callen's calm voice.

"You too." Joann ended the conversation and for a moment hung behind her thoughts, until she turned round to face Deeks.

"Let's go back, Joann, so we can get a few hours of sleep. We have to be here again before sunrise."

"Yeah, sure." Then she thought of the bed. "I think I prefer to sleep on the floor. I don't like to share my bed with living things that have more than two legs."

5


	3. Chapter 3 Meanwhile In Los Angeles

All characters and all rights at 'NCIS: Los Angeles' belong to CBS and Shane Brennan Productions. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for the pleasure of fans. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

English is my second language, if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.

I also would be very glad to get your reviews. So I can become a better writer and you will have more fun while reading my stories.

**Chapter 3 - Meanwhile In Los Angeles**

"Hetty, what about our backup?"

Callen stood before the desk of his boss. Slight tension was heard in his voice. Since Hetty has left the ops to make a few phone calls, she didn't stop calling.

"I am afraid I have no good news. We will not launch a rescue operation. It was forbidden to us to do so."

"Say what?" Sam had appeared behind Callen. "We never leave anybody behind. Of course we get Kensi out of there. Deeks and Joann are already in place. What's the point of that?"

"The is according to orders from above. We do not negotiate with the cartels and we won't carry out any rescue operation on foreign territory. The Mexican authorities have not agreed to it."

"You didn't want to inform them." Callen looked at Hetty quizzically.

She sighed deeply. "That was my last attempt, after I had to bite the dust everywhere. No one has added something, but there seems to take place some secret operation. A rescue operation for our agent would only disturb."

"Meaning?" Sam's voice was hard.

"We call back Mr. Deeks and Miss MacKenzie. We hope that Agent Blye will find a way out herself."

"Never." Meanwhile, Ray had shown up. "We will come up with something."

Hetty shook her head. "You get no backup. Miss Jones' and Mr. Beale's access to the satellite for the area is denied. From the official side we are blocked in all respects. Also, I was instructed to deduct all of you of any investigation into the kidnapping of Agent Blye."

"And unofficially?" Callen hold Hetty's gaze.

Hetty nodded slowly. "I'll dispense the whole team, as well as Miss Jones and Mr. Beale. Because of the kidnapping of your colleague, you all are distracted too much to apply to other cases." Hetty looked at her clock. "Now I have an appointment. In about two hours I'll be back. Then I do not want to see any of you here. I'll call you when I think you are fit for service again." Hetty took her handbag, nodded to the three men and left.

"And what next?" Ray looked bewildered at his colleagues, while they went back to the bullpen.

Callen picked up the phone. "Eric, come downstairs and bring Nell along." When they appeared, he informed them about the state of affairs.

"What do you want to do? You won't let Kensi stay down there, will you?" With sparkling eyes Nell looked at the agents.

"Of course not, Nell. We need two things: backup and a another ops." Callen looked around.

"What about Renko? If we can reach him, he certainly will help." Sam looked quizzically at Callen.

"Good idea, it's worth a shot. It's about Kensi, so he will be game. Who else?"

"Matt Bernhart, Callen. He likes Kensi and he always is up for crazy things." Ray did not wait for the nod from his superior, but picked up the phone directly.

"What about an ops? Is there any alternative?" The question was for Nell and Eric.

"I don't know if it does help us much, because our security access codes are assuredly barred." Nell frowned. "We need the help of someone whose access codes correspond to ours or are higher."

"That shouldn't be easy, since we are confidential. Most of whom with comparable permission work here." One really could see how the thoughts were racing in Eric's head. "I have to consider a few things..." Without paying attention on the other, he disappeared into his corner.

"I try to copy as much data as possible until we don't get hold on them anymore." Nell also disappeared.

…

"I've reached Renko. He is in. We just need to pick him up on the road to Mexico and bring a complete equipment for him with us. Renko is undercover again, but he probably can disappear inconspicuously for a short time."

"Detective Bernhart also is in. He wants to know what he should bring with him and where we meet."

"Okay. Sam, Ray, pack up our equipment. I have another idea for backup and a meeting place. I'll let you know straight away." Callen went to Joann's compartment and pulled out a cell phone. He quickly found the required number.

A few minutes later Callen was with Ray and Sam and packed up weapons, ammunition, vests, binoculars and other potentially useful items. Nell and Eric finally came to them.

"Did you succeed?"

Nell had her laptop tucked under her arm and in her other hand she held an aluminum case. "I have all the data we have gathered so far, Callen. In addition earwigs, mini cameras and satellite phones."

"And I've found a way how we can continue to use the system. I only need a place with wireless Internet access." Eric had two laptop bags slung over and also carried an aluminum case.

"I've found this place." Callen gave them an address and then looked at his wristwatch. "Meet me there in an hour. All right?"

Eric and Nell nodded and left the headquarters.

"We can't take one of our cars for this operation, G. With which one do you want to go?"

"I have called for a favor, Sam. We pack everything in Jo's SUV and on the way to Mexico we will exchange it for two other cars."

As Hetty returned to headquarters, her team was gone. With a worried face, she brewed a cup of tea.

…

"Folks, these are Scott and Jason Waters, Joann's adoptive father and brother. They will be our backup and Scott also leaves his house to us as headquarters."

Scott led Eric and Nell into the living room, who needed only a few minutes to convert it into a computer center. The men put aside their curiosity and surprise at the unexpected getting to know Joann's mystery family, sat down in the dining room and discussed how to proceed quickly and efficiently.

"What have we heard of Joann and Deeks?" Ray looked asking at Callen.

"They left before dawn to observe the area. Nothing more since then, Ray. They also do know nothing about the new situation."

"Then we should inform them." Ray was very determined.

"As soon as we have dealt with everything." Callen was no less determined. He distributed the earwigs and the equipment. "We need a second car. All together we have no place in Jo's SUV."

"We can take mine." Scott took the floor. "Also an SUV."

"With our cars we will only drive nearby to San Diego. There, we replace them with two desert-road vehicles, which can't be tied with us. Then we will meet Renko."

"Do you already know where we will cross the border, Callen?"

Jason had hold himself back and only listened to the remarks. Even if it was Kensi who had been kidnapped now Joann also was in trouble. Scott and he were in serious distress. The fact that no official rescue mission was started, made them both furious.

"No, not yet. We have to sneak in and out unseen. It won't be easy." Also Callen could no longer suppress his anxiety.

"We should talk to Renko. He knows someone everywhere."

Callen nodded. "Good idea, Sam. Okay, are you ready?" After everyone had confirmed that, G turned to Eric. "Did you get access to the headquarters in the meantime?"

"In a few minutes." Eric frantically plugged a few cables in and out. When he saw Callen's skeptical gaze, he made a short break. "Nell and I will manage all right, Callen. We're almost ready." Callen was not convinced.

Nell nodded vigorously. "Really, Callen, we almost did it. Take off, we'll contact you on the road."

"We have to go, G." Sam frowned, looked at the chaos.

"Okay, let's set out." Then he turned back to the two computer cracks. "Hurry up."

…

"We are with you just after sunset, Deeks. Don't get caught until then." Frowning, Callen ended the conversation.

"How are they doing?" Jason glanced over at Callen.

"Not good. Wait a minute." Callen activated his earwig. "Can everyone hear me?…Okay. Joann and Deeks haven't been able to discover Kensi. However, they have identified two buildings in which she may be. They will continue to observe them." Callen sighed. "The two definitely want to strike tonight. Joann said that they found a way to get into the secured area."

"And what about those two buildings? Do they already know how they will come into them?"

"Joann remained silent on this subject, Jason."

"That means 'no'." Scott accompanied this remark with a deep sigh. "Some things never change."

Jason grinned widely, but bit back any comment. Also from Callen's face the anxiety was gone for a moment and had given way to a chuckle. When he looked over at Jason, both began to laugh. Finally they could hear the others laugh, too.

"If I may interrupt you, Renko is up there." Sam interfered.

"Hey, guys, get me up to speed." Renko made himself comfortable in the back seat.

"This is Jason, Jo's brother." Renko didn't show his surprise but nodded briefly at Jason. Then Callen described the situation in a nutshell. "Your equipment is at the rear, there is also an earwig. Tell me, Renko, you've got contacts everywhere. Do you know someone at CBP? We have to come across the border without being seen."

"Yeah, perhaps, Callen. I'll do a bit of ringing around."

Patiently they waited while Renko had several phone calls. Finally he had the right contact.

"Yes, you understood that correctly. We can't get her out officially, so we need your help. ... Yes, quite unremarkable in and out. ... It's obvious to me, but we won't leave her there on any account. ... Yes, thanks, I'm waiting for your call." Renko sighed. "My contact will inform himself and then tell us the coordinates."

"Where do we go until then, Renko?"

He told Callen the general direction.

…

Renko examined the data from the GPS device with the data that his contact had given him. "Okay, Callen, we have almost reached the border."

"Got that, Renko. Time to put out the lights. Sam?"

"I'm ready."

Unlighted and going at walking pace the two ATVs drove on. Sam and Callen used night-vision devices.

"Jason, try to reach Joann. I want to know whether they have discovered Kensi."

"I'm at it." Again and again Jason dialed Joann's phone number, without success. "I don't reach her, Callen. Do you have Deeks' number?"

"I've tried in vain." Ray reported via earwig. "They've probably got off their phones."

"They also have earwigs. Can we reach them on this way?"

"No idea, Jason. Better you ask Eric thereto."

"Yeah, sure, I will."

"No, Jason, they just can communicate among themselves. You are not on range. I'll try something else. Wait a moment." After a short pause Eric came back. "The two are doing well. So far."

"What does that mean, Eric?" Sam asked sharply.

"They have decided to get Kensi out on their own. In their opinion, you are too far away. They can't wait or don't want to wait that long." Eric's voice was to be listened that he didn't like to share this massage.

The curses that followed this information were clearly not appropriate for minors.

"How fast can we reach them?" Callen calmed down first.

"In about three hours." Renko's answer triggered a new wave of curses.

"We must go faster, Callen, less intent on security."

"We can't do this, Scott, not yet. The terrain is too difficult to step on the gas without light. We won't reach them faster, if we bog down or have an accident."

"I know that. We have to take the risk and start earlier driving with light."

Callen thought about Scott's suggestion. "Sam?"

"Scott is right, G. It is a risk, but perhaps we reach them in time to save them from a stupidity."

Jason threw a look at Callen, but due to the night vision device, he could not see his face. "I am also of the opinion that it is worth the risk. And neither Dad nor I would put Jo's life at risk."

"I know." Callen said quietly. "Okay, Sam, we'll do it."

It was a hell of a bumpy ride.

5


	4. Chapter 4 Freed

All characters and all rights at 'NCIS: Los Angeles' belong to CBS and Shane Brennan Productions. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for the pleasure of fans. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

English is my second language, if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.

I also would be very glad to get your reviews. So I can become a better writer and you will have more fun while reading my stories.

**Chapter 4 - Freed**

"I'm sure Kensi is in the mansion. In the barred warehouse, they only store only their drugs." Deeks stared intently through his binoculars. "You can see always the same four people go in with packages and come out without packages. They would never hold Kensi between the drugs."

"I am of your opinion. That should make it easier for us." Joann watched the mansion.

"How do you say that? Break in at the cartel boss will hardly be easier." Deeks wondered whether Joann couldn't think clearly anymore due to lack of sleep.

"No one is expecting it. The people here are too scared to break in at their boss. I'm sure there are security measures to deter intruders. But as soon as we are in the mansion, we can certainly move freely. Probably only his office will have an additional safety system."

Deeks thought about it, finally he nodded reluctantly. "I'm not sure if you're right. But we have no other choice." Then he glanced at his clock. "The others won't reach us in time. We have to go now."

Joann took one last look through her binoculars. "I know. Let's go."

During the observation of the area Joann had noticed a tiny gap in the security measures. Deeks and she would only have a brief moment, but it was the only possibility.

"Now!" Deeks pulled Joann with him and went immediately for cover with her.

"Nobody seems to have seen us." Joann whispered relieved.

"I hope it stays that way. Come, we have to go ahead." Deeks started to run.

Carefully taking advantage of any cover, the two ran toward the mansion. Twice they escaped detection, if only just. Their inner tension grew. But then fortune smiled on them. As they approached the mansion, they saw the cartel boss go onto the balcony. They could not exactly see what he was doing, but only a few moments later, he was called back into the house. Thereby he left the balcony door open.

"Come on, that's our chance!" As quick as a flash Joann dashed off and climbed onto the balcony.

Surprised by Joann's acrobatic skills Deeks had trouble following her. "Damn! Must you prove just now that human beings are descended from the monkeys?"

Joann ignored the muttered remark, and helped him instead. Cautiously she peered into the house. Joann could hear voices but see no one. After a brief exchange of glances with Deeks, they entered the mansion. Vigilant they ran through the room. The voices diverged from the two agents. Quickly and professionally they searched the rooms on the floor and then went down to the next. Even though they usually had other partners, they worked together as a well-attuned team. Also on the ground floor, they did not find Kensi. When they wanted to make their way into the basement, the voices were coming closer again.

"Hurry up, before they discover us!" Deeks pushed Joann into a room and made it to close the door at the last moment. The Spanish-speaking voices sounded angry. Of all doors they stopped in front of theirs. One of the voices became louder. Joann listened intently. Suddenly there was a bang on the door. Joann leaped backwards and almost fell. At the last moment Deeks could hold her. Finally, the voices went away again.

"You okay?", Deeks whispered asking.

Joann nodded. "Yeah, sure. But I'm not sure if I understood everything that was said." Questioningly she looked at Deeks.

"Apparently they have learned that the NCIS makes further inquiries. In addition, Kensi hasn't given them what they wanted." Then Deeks frowned. "What I didn't understand was the matter with the car... It made him really excited and angry." He shook his head. "No, idea. I couldn't understand everything because he had slurred his speech." Deeks could not suppress a sigh. "Let's move on. It's just a matter of time before we are down on our luck."

Joann looked unhappily at Deeks. "I know."

She quietly followed Deeks down the hall and then down a stairway. In the basement, the spa was housed. Even here they were searching for Kensi in vain.

"I don't understand that." Deeks was confused. "We have searched everything. I was so sure that Kensi is here in the mansion."

Joann was not less confused. "Me too. Everything else seemed illogical."

Before they could continue to reflect, they heard voices and footsteps. Frantically, the two looked around for a hiding place.

"The sauna! Quick!" Joann pushed Deeks in that direction. They could just close the door before three men entered the room.

One of the men ranted upset in Spanish, while the other two followed him, ducking slightly their heads. In front of a control of the air conditioning system, he stopped. While he still berated his men, he entered a code in it. A shelf that stood on the same wall, swung to the side and the men went through the resulting entrance.

"We have to follow them!" Deeks wanted to get out of the sauna and ran after the three men.

Joann grabbed him and held him back. "Wait!", she hissed softly. "Otherwise they will see us!"

"When the door slams shut, we won't come in anymore!", Deeks tried again to leave the sauna.

Again Joann pulled him back. "I'm ahead of you." She held her phone in her hand.

Deeks threw a glance on it and then pulled up his eyebrow. "You shot which code he has entered?"

Joann shrugged her shoulders. "Not for no reason these things have a camera function." She glanced through the window of the door. "Now we can go."

Deeks eavesdropped at the hidden door. Not till he nodded, Joann typed the code. Deeks stepped back and raised his weapon. The shelf swung to the side and both cautiously sneaked through. The voices came from the end of the hallway. If they were discovered here, there was no hiding and no coverage, because the doors on both sides were secured with electronic code locks. Nevertheless, they kept moving.

"That's her, that's Kensi" Deeks wanted to plunge directly into the room, out of which they could hear Kensi's voice.

With a jerk Joann pulled him back. "No! Not now! As soon as they're gone, we get Kensi out there, without attracting attention."

Reluctantly, Deeks let himself pull out of the hallway by Joann. They hid themselves again in the sauna. It should not take long. A few minutes later the three men came out again. The boss was even angrier than before.

"What did he say?" Joann looked questioningly at Deeks. "I again understood only a part." Joann sighed. "I absolutely have to do more for my Spanish when we are back again."

"He mainly cursed. Kensi still didn't say him what he wanted to know. In addition, he has abused his men as incompetent. It has to do with drug production. Something went wrong. Again there was the matter with the car." Deeks shrugged. "Okay, now let's get Kensi."

As they stood outside the door, behind which they had previously heard Kensi's voice, they were thwarted.

"Have you shot this code, too?" Deeks stared at the lock.

"No. But I've learned a few tricks by Eric." Joann opened the cover. After a brief inspection, she struck at the open keypad with the butt of her gun. There was a shower of sparks and the door opened.

"Kensi? Kensi, say something!" Deeks came in first and went straight to the figure lying on a mattress on the floor.

Groaning Kensi turned around and looked at Deeks. "About time that you finally turn up here." She mumbled strong. "What did you take so long?"

Joann drew a sharp breath when she saw her friend's face. It was bloody, green and black with bruises, her lips were swollen. Joann then noticed that Kensi's arms and legs were tied up. Deeks had already raised her, so Joann had no trouble cutting through the ties.

"We have to get out of here quickly, Kensi. Can you walk?" Deeks looked at her anxiously.

"A little." Kensi tried to get up but could not make it alone.

Deeks pulled her up and supported her. "I help you. Joann?"

"Okay. I go first."

Joann ran down the corridor and secured the spa area for Deeks and Kensi. The stairs up were difficult because Kensi could move only with difficulties. But she was also tough and never gave up. The only reason why she was still alive.

"We take the direct route, not over the balcony." Joann threw a quick glance at Kensi. Deeks nodded.

It was a risk, but Kensi was not able to climb. As quietly as possible they sneaked down the hall. Joann had opted for the back door to have a greater chance not to be seen. The three came out of the house unnoticed, but then fortune left them. Just after a few yards, they were discovered and the guards opened the fire on them.

"Go! Go! Hurry up!" Hastily Joann shooed Kensi and Deeks around the corner of a building, behind which they were somewhat protected. Frantically Joann put on her headset and dialed.

"Beale."

"Eric, where are the others? We need them here! Immediately!" Joann drove to a bold attacker with aimed shots.

Eric could heard the shots very clearly. "What's the matter with you, Joann? Do you have Kensi?"

"Of course, stupid question!" With a violent jerk Deeks pulled Joann back into the cover. A bullet barely missed her. "Thanks, Marty!"

"Joann? Deeks? Does anyone report to me?" Eric was clearly worried.

"We have Kensi, but were discovered during the escape. The way to our car is barred to us. We need the others to give us covering fire and you to find us a way out. So, where are they?"

"Nell just has spoken with Callen. They still need about twenty to thirty minutes to reach you. Have you..." Eric stopped abruptly, caused by Joann's violent curses. When she took a breath for a moment, he continued. "Do you have the coordinates for your car? Then I can try to find a way for you." Eric could hear a dispute between Deeks and Joann, even if he understood no word. "Hello? Joann? Have you heard what I said?"

"Yes, Eric, every word. I'm not deaf, just a little busy!" Then she rattled off a couple of GPS data.

Eric immediately typed them in, but didn't found a car on the satellite images. "Your car is gone, Joann. They probably found it."

"Damn!" Now she knew at least which car the men mentioned in the discussion that she and Deeks had not understood. "Deeks, we need another car. They have found ours and taken it away."

Eric could not understand Deeks' response, but it did not sound very friendly.

"Joann? This is Nell. I found a parking space or car pool on the site. I can guide you as far as there."

"Thanks, Nell. Go ahead!"

Joann passed the instructions to Deeks and Kensi. Unfortunately, they did not get off without fire, but Nell beaconed them a way with less opponents as possible. That was a good thing, because Kensi became more shaky and needed more and more support when walking.

"Hey, Jo, look! That's our Jeep, right?" Deeks pointed to one of the cars and approached directly on it.

"No, Marty, that could be a trap!"

Either Deeks did not hear her or he deliberately ignored her, anyway he ran on. Cursing, Joann followed him. While Deeks helped Kensi inside, Joann cast a hasty glance under the car and under the hood. She could discover no explosive device. If the people of the cartel had given a tracking device to the car, she would discover it surely only by a complex search. For this she had no time. Joann got behind the wheel and stepped on the gas. The car was hit by several shots, but drove on. Without slowing down Joann chased through the locked gate. She did not bother to stay on the road, but immediately drove cross-country. It was not long before she could make out pursuers in the rearview mirror.

"Marty, give me the night vision device. We can only get rid of them if we go without light." And if there was no tracking device, she thought to herself, but said nothing.

Deeks rummaged in the bags and passed the required item along. Behind the next hill Joann switched off the lights and changed direction. She hoped that the moment in which she had been invisible to their pursuers, had been sufficient. For a while Joann could see the headlights of other vehicles in the mirror, but then they were alone.

In the meantime Deeks had took out their GPS device. "You're going too far to the east, Jo. The next street is in the west and the border in the north."

"Our pursuers also know this. So they will search for us in these two directions. We still drive quite a bit eastward, before we turn northward. We should avoid streets, because the cartel everywhere has informers."

"That's all very true, but the bumpy ride doesn't do Kensi any good." Deeks threw a concerned glance at the back seat.

"I'm able to take it, Marty." Kensi still slurred. "They must not catch us."

"Eric? Nell? Can you still hear me?" Joann had not interrupted the connection to headquarters, but now she only could hear noise. "Marty, give it a try, I seem to have lost the contact."

After several unsuccessful attempts Deeks abandoned it. "No idea why, but I can't reach anyone. I thought Eric would have given us satellite phones. Shouldn't they also work in the middle of the desert?"

"Yep. Have you also tried G and Sam?"

"Yeah, of course, Joann. As well as Ray, Renko and Bernhart. I get no connection."

"Damn technology! If you really need it, it will let you down!" Joann was just trying to hide her fear with the scolding. "Hopefully Nell has us still on the screen." How should the others find them if they could not make contact with them?

In silence they drove on. After a while, the car began to stutter. Finally, a few other unpleasant noises were added, and then it stopped. The car doesn't make a sound anymore. Deeks and Joann grabbed flashlights and tried to determine the cause.

"The gas tank has a leakage. We still have the spare can, but probably the gas is running out faster than we can pour it." Joann sighed and then looked at Deeks, who was under the hood.

"It's not much better here either. There are several bullets in various parts of the engine. A miracle that we got this far."

Silently they exchanged glances. Finally it was Kensi who spoke first.

"We have to walk."

"No, Kens, you don't manage that." Deeks looked at her lovingly. "We'll wait here. The others will certainly find us. I'm sure Nell and Eric see us on the satellite images and lead them here."

"Idiot."

Joann grinned in spite of the deadlock. The 'loving' tone between the two was both famous and infamous. Then she became serious again.

"The situation is slightly a muddle. The cartel certainly has a jammer. Otherwise I can't explain why we don't get contact with the satellite phones. This also means that they are close. In order not to fall into their hands, we have to walk. In this way we also reduce the possibility that our people will find us. A car is easier to find on satellite images as three pedestrians. Apart from this, Marty is right, Kensi. You are not able to walk long distances. We will have to carry you."

Kensi and Deeks exchanged a glance and shook their heads.

"The resemblance with Callen sometimes is really frightening." Deeks looked at Joann from the side.

"Let's go." Kensi mumbled.

"I just pack up what we may need." Joann went through the equipment with lightning speed and grabbed at what she thought could be necessary. Then she shouldered the backpack and nodded at Deeks. "I'm ready. But you know that I am a city girl and not very familiar with the nature."

"Northward."

"Sure, Kensi, I know. But without GPS, I have no idea where north is. Marty?"

He only shook his head. "Not more than you."

"That way." Kensi had glanced at the sky and now pointed in a direction.

"Are you sure?" Doubtfully Joann looked at Kensi.

Kensi tried to flash at Joann, but with her swollen eyes this didn't went well.

"All right, Kensi, I got it. Marty?"

He nodded and helped Kensi up. Then they walked off.

6


	5. Chapter 5 In The Desert Part One

All characters and all rights at 'NCIS: Los Angeles' belong to CBS and Shane Brennan Productions. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for the pleasure of fans. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

English is my second language, if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.

I also would be very glad to get your reviews. So I can become a better writer and you will have more fun while reading my stories.

**Chapter 5 - In The Desert Part 1**

"Callen, I have no contact with Deeks and Joann." Eric's voice was strained. "They left the area of the cartel with their car and drove into the desert. Suddenly, the contact was gone."

"What do you mean?", Callen asked sharply.

"The satellite phone contact was broken and the satellite monitoring was disturbed. When the disturbance was over, we couldn't reach them anymore. Nell is now trying to find them with the help of the satellite. But we don't know in which direction they have gone."

Callen relayed the information to the other. Answers came immediately.

"Northward. There is the border." Sam sounded calmer than he actually was.

"No, Joann first will try to get rid of their pursuers. Is more likely that they drove deeper into the desert." Scott sounded very convincing, although he only could hope that it was that way.

"Only if their GPS device works. Joann isn't an outdoorswoman. Without technical assistance she won't find her way in the wild." Silent spread after Jason's remark.

"Eric? Nell? If an interference closed down the satellite phones and your satellite surveillance, what about a portable GPS device?"

"The one from Joann and Deeks, Callen?"

"Yeah, Eric, exactly that."

"It doesn't work either. The interference signal is targeted against satellite communications."

"Thanks, Nell. I'll call right back." Callen sighed softly.

Scott still got it. "What's wrong?"

"Nell said that any satellite communication is disturbed. The three don't know where to go. It also means that we lose contact to L.A. as soon as we come within the range of the jammer."

"That's bad." Jason's voice sounded hoarse.

"Kensi is with them. She can orient herself even without technology. Wherever they are now, they will move north." Sam sounded absolutely convinced.

"What about the earwigs, will they also be disturbed?" Ray was uncertain. So far they held the contact between both vehicles with the earwigs.

"I don't think so, Ray, they have a different way of working. Nell would certainly have warned us if that might well be so." Callen sounded more reliable than he was. "Guys, we can't do anything at the moment. In a few minutes we have reached our destination, then we'll see."

…

The cartel area was ruled by hectic activity. The number of guards had been doubled and hastily added floodlights were set up to illuminate the area. Some men were going to fix that gate, which had been broken by Joann.

"They are pretty startled, G."

Sam and Callen had positioned themselves on a hill and watched the area through infrared binoculars.

"No surprise, Sam. Two Americans have entered unnoticed, have freed an important hostage and have escaped, although they were dealing with a clearly superior enemy."

"I wish we could understand what is spoken there. Then maybe we would get a clue where we have to look."

"Eric and Nell will find them. Sure as death, Sam."

Sam gave to no comment, just looked over the area.

"We should keep them working even more. The more they have to do, the less people can be sent to the search. I've just taken along the right from the armory."

Callen looked over at his friend, but could only see outlines in the dark. "What are you up to?" He keenly listened to Sam's plan. "Okay, let's do it."

Carefully the two of them withdrew back to the cars.

…

"Nell, we need the last coordinates from Joann and Deeks. Maybe we can find them from here."

"Sure, Callen. I mail them to you immediately."

"Sam, how far are you?"

"Ready to go, G."

Scott watched the exchange of views between the two. "What are you up to?"

"We are going to give them the hell." Callen did not want to provide further particulars.

When Scott saw the grenade launcher, Sam got out of the trunk, he nodded approvingly. "If they are busy, they send off no further pursuers."

On the basis of satellite images that Nell had made during the day, they found the perfect firing place. Callen accompanied Sam as backup. Calmly Sam fired twelve shots from the magazine into the area. Two of the grenades hit chemical storages. The resulting explosions and fires caused havoc that was yet supported by the other hits. Satisfied, the men went on to the coordinates that Nell had given them.

…

"Okay, what next?" Seeking Matt looked around in the light of headlamps and flashlights.

The answer came from Scott. "We look for the tracks of their car and then follow them."

"In the dark?" Matt thought he had misheard.

Renko just shrugged his shoulders. "You're dealing with Seals and Marines. If they absolutely want to find someone, they will find traces in the desert during a sandstorm. This is about Kensi and Joann. They will find the tire tracks."

"You've forgotten Deeks." Matt's voice was sharp.

"No, Matt, definitely not." Renko did not let himself get worked up.

"Admitting that the women are important for them is easier. They would do exactly the same for Deeks, but always downplay it. Like Deeks vice versa." Ray knew his colleagues only too well.

"This way." Sam stood up and started to follow the found tracks.

"How can you be sure, Sam, there are plenty of tire tracks." In the beam of his flashlight Matt looked to the sandy soil.

Sam, Scott, Jason and Callen simultaneously turned to Matt and stared at him.

"All right, guys, it was just a question..." Matt held their gazes.

For a while the headlights were sufficient to follow the track. But then the soil became more and more rocky, and finally the track was gone. Again the four got off and started searching. This time Jason found the tire tracks. He went ahead of the cars and directed them. Finally they reached the left behind car.

"It was badly hit." With a critical expression Renko looked at the broken-down car. "It's a miracle that they have made it this far."

"They don't seem to be injured because I can't see any blood." One could hear the relief in Ray's voice.

"But we will have difficulties to follow them further." Sam did not look happy. The ground was too stony to discover footprints. "We have to wait until first light."

"Maybe not." Callen reached for his phone. "Nell, Eric, we need your help." Briefly he described the situation. "You have to come up with something, otherwise we can only guess where they are."

"Got it, Callen, we will do."

…

Eric looked anxiously at Nell. "We have been looking with the satellite the whole time, but that's like finding a needle in a haystack."

"I know. We need to tackle the search differently. The sun rises in two hours, until then we have to find them, Eric."

"Have you any idea what we can change? Permanently the satellite signal is gone, how should we make any progress?" Angrily Eric turned to his laptop.

Thoughtfully Nell looked at him. "That's it. The interference signal. We can't reach them, so they are in the range of the interfering signal. That narrows down the area in which they will be. I can adapt there a few algorithms..." Nell muttered quietly to herself as she typed with flying fingers on her keyboard.

"Hell, yeah, why didn't I hit on that earlier!" Eric shook his head over himself. He looked over Nell's shoulder. "That might work..."

…

"Callen, I think we have an idea. As long as we do not reach Joann and Deeks on their phones, they are in the range of the jammer. It has only a limited range. We have called that area the "blind zone". I've already emailed the coordinates to you."

"Yeah, they have arrived, Nell. But the area still is very large. In addition, we lose contact with you if we go in there."

"We are still working on that problem. We thought you could drive around the "blind zone" and then go towards it from the north." Nell hesitated. "You're sure that they will go to the north, aren't you?"

"Yeah, Nell, we still believe that. But what then? The area has a diameter of about 20 miles and that is damn big." Callen was not convinced.

"We are working on a plan to turn off the jammer." Eric intervened. "Is the technical equipment still in the car?"

„Wait a minute." Callen checked it. "Yeah, they didn't take it with them. Why?"

"Take it along. As I said, we are still working on the plan." Eric was not willing to go into detail. "You should keep enough distance to the coordinates, so you may not enter it if you change the direction."

"Sure, Eric. We hit the road again." Callen sighed. "Okay, guys, Eric and Nell want us to take the technical equipment along. At best, we take everything which Deeks and Joann have left behind."

"What do they plan?", Sam wanted to know.

"They want to override the interference signal. We probably need to tinker something." Callen was not sure what to think of this idea. Then he summed up the telephone conversation.

…

"It won't be long before the sun rises." Joann stumbled with fatigue. She was trained well, but nothing had prepared her for a nocturnal desert march. Her shoulders hurt from the unusual, heavy backpack.

"How long do we continue walking?" Deeks also was done. The whole time he had supported Kensi and in parts he had carried her.

"As long as we stick it out." Joann stumbled again, this time she fell.

"Jo?"

"No harm done, Marty." She picked herself up again. "I'm just a city girl and not used to these uneven ways."

This remark raised an uneasy grin from Deeks. "Sure, you always float on high heels on perfectly paved promenades."

Joann laughed wearily.

"Idiot!" Kensi's wheezy voice caused great concern with both.

"Your vocabulary was already larger, Kens. Come up with something new."

For answer she gave Deeks a punch on the arm. It was not very strong.

Nevertheless, he yelped, rubbing his arm. "Ouch! Do you always have to strike so hard?"

Joann smiled weakly at Deeks' attempt to give Kensi a good feeling. Then they walked on.

…

"None of that doesn't work at all, Nell. Too many components are missing." Eric finally admitted that he was beaten. "What are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know either." Nell sighed. "We have to tell the others."

"I'm calling Callen."

…

Silently Callen listened to Eric's report. "Got that. We get back to you later." Then he turned to the other. "Nell and Eric find no way against the interference signal. We can only hope that the cartel gives up."

"And what should we do in the meantime? Shouldn't we look for them?" Matt turned to Callen. "We've got the direction of their last whereabouts. We could certainly find them."

"They could have changed the direction. North is relative. Perhaps they went to northeast or northwest. What if they don't get in touch with Eric, because their phones do not work for other reasons. Maybe the phones were damaged in the shooting or they have lost them on the run." Jason gave the answer, even though Matt had addressed to Callen.

"I think they are no longer pursued." Ray interfered in the dialog.

„What?" Immediately everybody turned round to him.

"For quite a while I have watched Nell's 'blind zone'. First it hasn't changed its position and now it moves south. I think the pursuers surrender."

All rallied round Ray and watched the satellite image. He was right. Callen immediately picked up the phone.

"Beale."

"Eric, do you see that, too? The interference signal moves south."

"What?...Yes, you're right! Looks like they want to return to their headquarters. Hey, now it's all gone! Callen, we immediately try to reach both." Abruptly Eric ended the call.

…

It took a while until Joann realized that her satellite phone rang. "Marty, wait, that's my phone!" Hastily Joann dug in her backpack for it. "MacKenzie."

"Joann, can...me...look...not...away. Joann? Jo?"

"Hello? Eric? Can you hear me? Eric?...Damn, the line is dead!" Angrily Joann looked on the display of her phone, then she looked up at Deeks. "The stupid battery is dead. What about your phone?"

Deeks sighed. "It was damaged on our escape. It already hadn't work before the interference signal." Then he frowned. "What about the GPS device?"

Again Joann rummaged in her backpack. "It works!" Great relief resonated in her voice. "We are on the right way, but I think we need to go more to the west."

"No, that's not good." Kensi was to understand from bad to worse. "They're looking for us in the north. If we go to the northwest, they can't find us."

Joann's thoughts somersaulted in her mind. Physically she was totally exhausted, but that ringing phone had motivated her again. "What is broken on your device, Marty? Does the battery still work?"

Deeks immediately understood what she was up to and removed the battery. "Here, try it!"

Excited both stared at the screen.

"That's not much juice. I don't think it's enough for a call. "Joann was disappointed.

"Text."

"What? Kensi, I didn't understand you." Joann looked at her friend.

"T-E-X-T!" Kensi almost sounded desperate.

"Hell yeah, the juice should last out for a text. Good idea, Kens." Lovingly Deeks looked at her. "Then we just have to consider what message we will send."

Joann starred at the GPS device. "Our co-ordinates and the direction we will take. Then they can intercept us on the course."

"Yeah, sounds good. Do you want to send it to Callen?"

"No, Marty, to Eric and Nell. Their phones will definitely work. If the jammer is to blame for the dead battery, then their phones could also be affected."

But Deeks shook his head. "Then the GPS wouldn't work anymore. Nevertheless, do it." He threw a short, thoughtful look at Kensi. "If you tell them our way, we could still go to the northwest."

"No." Kensi looked at the two intently. "Directly to the north. That's better."

Joann did not understand why Kensi insisted so strongly on the north. No matter which direction they went, everywhere was desert.

Kensi could see the doubt in Joann's eyes. "In the north-west are villages, which are dominate by the cartel. At the north is only desert."

"Okay, let's do that." Joann read the data, then typed them and sent the message. "Let's move on. Although apparently the interference signal is gone, they still can pursue us."

While Joann put her things back into the backpack, Deeks threw a look inside.

"Jo?" He whispered.

Surprised Joann looked up at him. "What?" She whispered, too.

"Where's the water? Did you forget to pack it up?" Deeks could hardly believe what he had asked Joann.

"No. The cooler was made. I have caught so much by the leaking water as I could."

The two looked at each other and then threw a glance at Kensi. When their eyes met again, they understood each other without words.

…

"I had them very briefly, but then the connection was gone again. I don't think that Joann has understood me." Eric was deeply disappointed.

"Were you able to locate them, Eric?" Callen had hoped that Eric would reach Joann by phone.

"No, the contact was too short." Nell was tired and depressed. Deeks and Joann had succeeded in liberating Kensi and now she and Eric had lost them in the desert. That was a really terrific achievement.

"Got it." Callen considered briefly. "You have to check the satellite images, which were made north of the 'blind zone' after the pursuit was terminated. They should be in that area. Mail Ray a part of the pictures, he will help you from here." After Eric had confirmed Callen ended the call. On the questioning looks, he just shook his head. "The connection was too short and too bad. Ray, they will send you satellite images."

Tired, he nodded. "Okay, I'm looking at them. And what do we do from here?"

This question caused a heated discussion. Calmly Callen listened to it for a while, then he reached for his phone.

"Eric, you have to enter some data for me and then put them on the map of the area here."

"Take it away, I'm ready." While he typed Nell curiously looked over his shoulders. "Everything is inputted, Callen, the mail must be with you at any minute."

Meanwhile, all gathered around Ray to take a look at the laptop. Callen pointed to a spot on the map.

"If the three have maintained their direction, they should be about here. However, it is likely that they have strayed from the direct line. The terrain is not easy, we don't know how fast they are and the guidance by the stars is not exact. Therefore, they should be about in this area." Callen pointed on a larger area around the previously designated point.

"This is still a lot of desert, G, we have to scour for them." Seriously Sam looked at Callen.

"That's why we start immediately. We split up. Ray put a grid over the area and when a field is scanned, label it. Send us the map on the phones and repeat that after each change. Scott, Renko, you ride with me, all others with Sam. Let's hurry."

…

Joann did not know how often she had fallen in the meantime. She was tired, exhausted and thirsty. The sun beat mercilessly down from heaven. Deeks became slower and slower because now he had to carry Kensi almost all the time.

"We need to take a break until the worst heat is over, otherwise we won't get ahead anymore."

Deeks just nodded. His mouth was too dry to speak. Joann looked around and then pointed to a group of rocks just off their direction.

"Let's go over there, okay?"

Instead of answering, Deeks changed the direction. In the shadow of a small tarp she had taken with her, Joann opened the backpack. They had to be economical with the water, but without water it won't work. Carefully, she took a small sip and then handed on the bottle. Deeks was satisfied with the same small amount, before he cautiously held the bottle to Kensi's lips. Slowly he let run the precious water into her mouth.

"Sorry, Kens, but there is no more. We need to divide the water." Deeks pushed her hands away from the bottle and handed it back to Joann. Kensi nodded weakly.

The next few hours they spent in the shadow. Deeks and Joann took turns sleeping, so always one of them could take care on Kensi. She hardly moved and was quite pale. Joann was afraid that the beating had caused internal injuries. If so, she would slowly internally bleed to death. Again and again Joann said to herself, that Kensi would make it. Nobody else would have lasted this long.

"It's about time that we move on. It won't be long until it gets dark and because we won't move forward so fast at night..." Joann didn't finish the sentence, because Deeks had already got up. Gently he pulled up Kensi and the march continued.

7


	6. Chapter 6 In The Desert Part Two

All characters and all rights at 'NCIS: Los Angeles' belong to CBS and Shane Brennan Productions. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for the pleasure of fans. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

English is my second language, if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.

I also would be very glad to get your reviews. So I can become a better writer and you will have more fun while reading my stories.

**Chapter 6 - In The Desert Part 2**

"How long till it gets dark?" With concern Matt was looking toward the sun, which approached more and more the horizon.

"Maybe an hour, rather less." Scott's voice sounded pressed. The longer Joann and her friends were out in the desert, the more decreased their chance of survival. Scott shook his head. His Joann was a city girl. There, she could disappear, merge with her surroundings or stand out in it, whatever she wanted. There, she could survive. He sighed softly.

Jason heard his father sighing. He was not worrying less, but he also did not forget that Joann never gave up. "Dad, we'll find her in time."

"Jason is right, Scott." Callen seemed perfectly calm. "Joann may not be a child of nature, but she will cope with it. She has a shrewd head and, more importantly, she's not alone. Deeks, Kensi and Joann are a good team. Together the three achieve everything what they want to do."

With a calm voice Sam started to speak. "We'll find them. Alive. Joann and Kensi are the toughest women I know. They run rings around most men without any problems. Deeks is a pain in the neck, but he never gives up. Each of them is much too stubborn to die."

The men were not sure whether Sam wanted to bolster him up or them. But it was fact that he was right.

"Okay, we keep looking. We can relax after sunset. Before that we can manage one more grid square." Callen got back into the car and the rest followed his example.

…

With relief Joann saw the sun go down. Finally it was going to be cooler. Tired, exhausted and thirsty, she stumbled on.

Concerned Deeks observed that Joann walked more and more uncertain. Also for him every step became harder. Meanwhile, he had to carry Kensi, she could no longer walk. "We need a rest, Jo."

"Not yet, Marty. As long as the moon is shining we can go on." She stumbled again.

"Jo, you are done and me too. We can't go on." Deeks sounded resolute.

"Marty, we have no water. So we come just as far as our feet will carry us. As soon as the sun rises again, we have to find a shady place and have to hope that the text has passed. Because then the only thing we can do is wait."

Deeks stared at her for a moment. Then he realized something. "When did you drink the last time before we ran out of water?" He received no answer. "Joann MacKenzie, I asked you a question."

She sighed. "This morning, Marty. You and Kensi, you needed it more."

"This is nuts, you know that for sure! Damn it, that was stupid and reckless! I can't carry you both!" Deeks really was mad at her.

"You don't have to do that! As long it is necessary I will stick it out!" This time Joann was not only stumbling but fell down. Cursing, she picked herself up again.

"Will you go on like this until sunrise? With one of your next falls you will break your bones!" Deeks alternated between fury and worry.

For a moment, Joann closed her eyes and took a deep breath." I have to keep up, Marty, and I will. Until sunrise."

In the twilight Deeks couldn't see her face anymore, but her voice sounded very determined. He relented. "Okay, until sunrise."

Slowly, they walked on.

…

The men had sought a place to stay, spread the guards and hit the sack after a meager dinner. When Sam wanted to raise Callen, because he was the next to be on watch, Sam realized that Callen had not slept.

"G, I know that you need less sleep than any other man I know. Nevertheless, you also need a few hours."

"I'm good."

In response, Sam just came out with a disbelieving snort.

"Really, Sam, it's all right." Callen tried to calm his friend. "I have slept a bit and am awake for only a few minutes."

Sam snorted again; he did not believe a word of Callen. "Somewhere out there in the desert three of us are missing. They are your colleagues and your friends. Apart from the fact that the woman you love is with them. Tell me again that you are good, namely in a way that I believe you."

Callen was silent for a moment. Then he relented. Sam had deserved, that he was frank with him. "Yeah, you're right, I'm not good. I'm seriously worried. The situation itself is dangerous enough. In addition, they may not have much water. You've seen the cooler. The ground beneath the car was still wet when we found it." Callen swallowed, made a short break. "Hardly water, few or no food, without knowing where they are, Kensi maybe injured. And then of all things Jo and Deeks. The only two of us who are in a fix outside of town. We both would have managed the situation better."

"Do you think, G, you could have stopped Deeks to follow Kensi to Mexico? Or Joann, to accompany him?"

"No, Deeks definitely would have gone to Mexico. But Joann had stayed in L.A., when one of us would have accompanied Deeks. Then everything would have been different."

"Maybe, G. But I'm not so sure whether Joann would have stayed in L.A., even if you or I would have accompanied Deeks. Moreover, the plan with the surfer couple was really good. Thus, the two found out everything they had to know just within two days."

"Sure, Sam, and why were they so carelessly, intervening without us?"

"I don't know, G, but they will have had a reason. They will tell it to us when we have found them. Then you can rip them a new one." Sam's smile was forced.

"Don't worry, I will do that.", Callen answered with a forced grin. But then there was a genuine smile. "Thank you, Sam."

"All right, buddy."

…

Eric sat up, confused. He took a moment to orient himself. Then he realized that he had fallen asleep on his laptop. Eric looked for Nell. She was in the living room, curled up on the sofa, sleeping. What had woken him? Eric looked around. When his eyes met on his cell phone, at least the penny had dropped. It had been a text signal. Hastily Eric grabbed his cell phone.

"Nell, Nell, wake up, we have found them!"

"What?" Nell shot up on the couch. "Eric, what happened?"

"They have sent us a text! With coordinates and direction information. I'm mailing it to Ray just now. We know exactly where Callen and others have to look. Call them, Nell, they should immediately hit the road!"

Nell ran so fast to Eric that she tripped. "Let me see!" Eric pushed his cell phone to her. "That's fantastic!" Seeking she looked around, and then discovered her own phone. She reached for it, wanted to choose Callen's number and stopped abruptly. "I got the text, too. Eric, it is already several hours old! Why do we get it only now?"

"No idea, we'll worry about that later. Call Callen, that's more important."

…

"Callen."

"We have found them! We know where they are! Eric has emailed all the data to Ray." Nell was still quite frantic with excitement.

"Wait, Nell, only a moment. Ray? Ray, wake up! Fire the laptop up! Okay, Nell, what's going on?"

"Eric and I got a text. Joann gave us their coordinates and the direction in which they will go. Eric entered the data into the map. Somewhere along the vector they have to be!"

"Ray?" Callen became impatient. In the meantime the others were awake and waited excited what had happened.

"Yeah, I got Eric's mail." Ray checked the coordinates. "We are not far away from the vector which he indicates."

"Nell, we have everything. When has Joann sent the text?"

"That was yesterday. We don't know why it took so long."

"Thank you, Nell, both of you. That was good work." Callen took a deep breath. "We're leaving as soon as the sun has risen. No, Ray, not earlier." Callen directly interrupted him. "We don't know how far they have come on this vector. If they found a safe place a little apart of it, we will drive past them in the dark."

Ray refrained from any further comment and nodded.

"How much fuel do we have?" Renko turned to practical considerations.

The men took stock and prepared to leave.

…

Slowly they drove through the desert, always along the direction that Joann had given them. They carefully inspected the areas right and left of it.

"How far can they have come?" Renko glanced at his smart phone. Ray had passed the card on all phones.

"Hard to say. No proper equipment, Kensi possibly injured, they shouldn't have gone that far. But they don't know that they will no longer be pursued or that we have received their message. So they will get the best from themselves." Sam sounded thoughtful.

"You mean they will surprise us?" Matt threw a hopeful glance at Sam.

Sam nodded resolutely. "They will."

…

"Marty..." Joann was having trouble speaking. Her voice just croaked.

"What?" Deeks did not sound better.

"The dust cloud over there...is it real or an illusion?" Joann sat up and pointed in a direction.

Deeks slowly turned around. His eyes followed Joann's outstretched arm. He blinked. "I believe, is real...But who causes it?"

The two exchanged a brief glance. There were none hiding places. The small group of rocks, where they finally had stopped during the night and put up their tarp, only afforded shade. Deeks got up and took a step forward. For a moment he staggered from exhaustion and thirst, but then composed himself again. Joann knelt before Kensi, who had noticed nothing. Joann was not sure whether Kensi was asleep or unconscious. But that was not important. The dust cloud was approaching fast.

…

"Callen, on eleven o'clock!" Ray's lynx eyes had discovered the tarp between the small group of rocks.

Scott reached for his binoculars and looked in the indicated direction. "I see a tarp and two people...no, there are three! I think we have found them!" Scott alternated between fear and relief.

Without further questions Callen had changed direction and now headed directly toward the small group of rocks. Sam followed him.

…

"There are two cars, Jo. No idea if ours or the cartel's." Deeks drew his weapon and got ready.

Joann also got herself into shooting position. Whoever was coming, they would not make it easy to them. "Let's show them that we are not easy prey."

At that moment, Kensi budged. "What's wrong?", she whispered.

Joann could hardly understand her. "Everything is all right, Kensi. Go back to sleep, okay?"

"You are lying and that pretty bad." Kensi sat up and looked in the direction that Joann and Deeks aimed at. Then she slumped back together and closed her eyes.

…

"Joann? Deeks? Can you hear me?" Callen tried to reach them over his earwig. Now they were within range, but he did not know if they still wore them.

"What if those are not ours?" Jason spoke so quietly that only Callen and his father could hear him. "If the cartel poses a trap?"

"We will realize soon enough, Big One. Let's hope for the best not the worst." Scott tried to calm himself, too.

"Joann? Deeks? Report back to me, damn it!" Callen had himself pulled together all the time, but now his defense crumbled.

"G, use the headlight flasher!" Sam intervened. "If they do no longer carry their earwigs, you can call them as often as you want."

"Only Kensi can read Morse code. Joann and Deeks have no use for it, Sam." Nevertheless, Callen started to give signals with the flasher.

…

"What are they doing?" Deeks starred at the cars, the one in the front flashed irregularly with the headlights.

Joann took a moment to register what Deeks meant. She blinked. The thinking was hard for her, she was so thirsty. But then it clicked. "Kensi, can you once look? I think that's Morse code..."

Laboriously Kensi set up again and peered in the direction of the vehicles. "You...are...right...Jo... It…means..." It was more and more difficult for Kensi to speak. "It...means...N...C...I...S!"

"These are our people!" Joann could only croak.

Deeks was not convinced. "This may be a trap. We must remain cautious."

"No, no trap, Marty. Only our people know that Kensi can read Morse code. We both just see flashing lights." Joann coughed.

"Ear...wigs" Kensi interfered again.

Confused, Joann and Deeks looked at her.

"Oh!" Joann hastily fished in her jeans and inserted the small part back into her ear. Deeks did the same.

"Joann? Deeks? Can you hear me? Report back!"

"G?"

"Joann! Do not shoot, it's us in the cars, we'll be right at you! Have you heard? Do not shoot!"

"Yes, G, copy that!" Joann sobbed with relief. "Marty, have you heard G?"

Deeks nodded and then sat down abruptly. "They've found us..."

"They live! Did you hear it? They live!" Ray bubbled over with relief. "Drive faster!"

Callen and Sam didn't need to be told twice. When they reached the rock formation, all quickly jumped out of the cars and ran towards the three.

Callen got on his knees at Joann and clasped her firmly in his arms. "Jo!" He gently stroked her while Joann was sobbing dryly.

"Here!" Scott handed a bottle of water to Callen. "She urgently needs to drink!"

Joann did not notice that Scott and Jason showed up with her. She only focused on the water, which Callen gave her.

"Not so fast, Little One, otherwise you vomit it up. We have enough, don't worry." Callen gently pulled the bottle away of her.

Nevertheless, Joann grabbed again for the bottle. "Kensi, I must give water to Kensi!"

"She's getting something. Renko and Matt Bernhart take care of her, Sam and Ray of Deeks. You all will be served." Callen tried to calm down Joann.

"They should be careful with Kensi. She may have internal injuries." After the biggest thirst was quenched, Joann was able to think reasonably and discovered her family. "Pops! Jason!"

Sam and Ray ran square to Deeks. He was still sitting stunned on the ground. "Here, drink, pretty slow." Sam gave him a bottle of water.

"No, hand it to Kensi first." Deeks pushed the bottle away.

"You can drink without worry. She is just getting water from Renko. Here." Sam gave the bottle back to Deeks.

This time he took it and drank greedily.

"Not so fast, we have enough!" Sam took the bottle away of him. "I told you to drink slowly." Sam shook his head. "Do you ever listen to what I tell you?"

"Come, Kensi, open your eyes. You have to drink something." Renko had sat up Kensi and harvested a groaning for it. Finally, her eyelids fluttered and she looked right at him. "Here, very slowly, in small sips." Cautiously Renko poured the water down her throat. "That's good, pretty slow."

After a few sips Kensi stopped drinking and closed her eyes again.

"Hey, no way, Blye. I always thought you were tough." Matt Bernhart was horrified when he saw Kensi, but tried not to show it.

The eyes opened again and Kensi even managed to let appear a little sparkle in it. Then she grabbed the bottle and drank. Renko and Matt grinned at each other with relief.

Callen sat up and looked around. He discovered a dust trail. "Guys, let's bring them into the cars and see that we get out of Mexico. We receive visitors." Jason, Scott, and he leaned down to Joann simultaneously, but she wrapped her arms around Callen's neck. "Ray, you come to us. Jason, you're driving." Callen expected no answer and went, with Joann in his arms, back to the car.

Sam pulled up Marty. "Well, come on, Deeks, hurry up, you will already manage the few steps."

"Kensi..." Deeks turned to her.

"All right, I'm good." Kensi still croaked a little, but she sounded much better than the last few hours.

Supported by Sam Deeks hobbled to the car. "And Jo?"

"G, Jason and Scott quarreled over who should help her." Sam smiled. "G has won."

Deeks grinned. "Whoever else." Then he frowned. "The two big guys that are Jo's father and brother?"

"Yep." Sam grinned about Deeks' facial expression.

"Do you have her head, Deeks?" Renko carefully handed Kensi on to him.

"Yeah. You're lying well, Kens?" Concerned Deeks looked at his girlfriend.

She smiled wearily, took his hand and squeezed it. "I'm good." With a quiet sigh, she closed her eyes.

Matt also took place in the back seat and carefully lifted Kensi's legs. For a moment she opened her eyes and nodded to him.

"You both need to drink more. You're pretty dehydrated." Sam turned to Kensi and Deeks. "Matt will care for that. Got it?"

All three nodded.

"Listen everyone. We are in a hurry. The cartel has found us. Renko, talk to your contact. We need again a secure section of the border. Until we know exactly where we will cross it, we head north. Scott, call Eric. He will inform Hetty. We need a secure hospital near the border. I don't think it's a good idea, to carry Kensi in the car to Los Angeles. Got it?" Immediately he got the confirmations. "Come on, folks."

…

"Jason? Have you seen it?"

"Yeah, Sam, I watch it for about a quarter of an hour."

"They come closer. Not a good sign."

"How close are they, Sam?"

"Hard to say, but definitely too close. We need to go faster, at least to keep the distance. G?"

Callen was aware of the risk for Kensi. But it was a risk for all, to get into a gunfight with the cartel. "Sam, Jason, increase the speed. They shouldn't come closer."

"Copy that."

…

"Callen, there's a problem. We are moving towards a border area, my contact is not responsible for. He can't give us safe passage."

"How far are we away from his area, Renko?"

"Distance is not the problem, Callen. To get there, we have to pass a cartel-controlled territory. I don't think we can drive through there unnoticed."

"Do Eric and Nell still have access to the satellites? If so, they could find a safe passage for us." Scott intervened

"Good idea. Renko call them, and clarify that." During the whole operation Callen was impressed by Scott. Although Joann's adoptive father had already retired for a while, he had forgotten nothing of what he had learned as a Navy Seal. In addition there was his impressive physical fitness. He was the oldest in the rescue team, but he easily held pace with the young and younger men. Furthermore, Scott had been very calm and circumspectly all the time, even though he was very worried. Callen was glad he had decided to ask him and Jason for help.

"Jason, how close are our pursuers?"

"They come slowly within range, Callen. We still need to go faster."

"No chance, Jason. If Kensi really has internal injuries, we will kill her if we go even faster. In addition, the terrain becomes more difficult, we can't hold the higher speed for a long time anyway." Callen was silent for a moment, thinking. "Jo, can you sit up? And shoot?"

The sunburn did hurt like hell with every movement, but Joann did not make a sound, as she sat up. "I need ammo, G. I don't come far with three shots."

Callen reached back and pulled one of the bags closer to him. "Is this enough?"

"Depends on how trigger-happy the cartel is." Joann made herself ready to fire.

"Sam, we drop back and get it done. You sift Kensi from here. We'll catch you up again."

"G, it is safer if we stay together. We can keep the cartel at a distance." Sam did not agree with the separation of the rescue team.

"No, we can't, Sam. They have no one of whom they should be considerate, so they can take high risks. We'll catch you up before the border. Jason, drop back." Callen was determined. One by one he looked at everyone in the car. Jason focused entirely on driving and Ray had swapped the laptop for his weapon. Scott's face was expressionless, he reminded Callen just strongly of Sam. Joann bit back a moan with every movement. Her sunburn looked really bad. Nevertheless, she kept her gun resolutely in her hand, and got ready for use. In her own way she was a warrior by nature like Kensi.

"I'm going backwards. You take the side windows." With difficulties Joann climbed into the trunk and opened the rear window.

Callen and Scott exchanged a quick glance and then got ready. A few moments later, shots were fired at them and they returned fire determined. Joann took the driver under fire, while Scott and Callen targeted at the tires. The uneven terrain made it difficult to aim. Moreover, behind the car on which they were shooting appeared two more. When bullets hit the rear window, Joann cursed blasphemously. Then she sobered down, ignored pain, exhaustion, fear and worry about Kensi. Her shots became more precise, which also struck Callen and Scott. For a moment both were flooded with a sense of relief, before they again focused on the exchange of fire.

"That doesn't work! Do we have the grenade launcher or is it in the other car?" Scott was intent on putting an end to the situation.

"No, it's with Sam." Callen furrowed his brow. "Jo, look in the backpack next to you. In there should be hand grenades."

"Yeah, here they are." Joann handed the backpack to Callen and then focused again on her shots.

Scott and Callen acted as throwers. The first shells slowed down the three vehicles only slightly, but then Scott was able to land the first real hit. The grenade exploded next to a front tire. The car skidded and overturned.

"Good throw, Pops. One down." Joann sounded very happy, while reloading her weapon. "Jason, drive a little slower and don't take along every rock and every hole that you see."

"No sooner do you feel better, you have to bully me again, huh?" Despite his protests, Jason reduced the speed and tried to keep the car more smoothly. Given the uneven terrain that was not easy.

Joann used a quiet moment and turned off one of the drivers. A grenade also hit the hood, meaning that they only had to deal with one pursuer. Who pulled all his eggs in one basket and took Joann hard under fire.

"Down, Jo, down! Everybody hold on!" Jason stepped on the gas and then let the car spin around a 180 degrees. With spinning tires, he started again and bore down on their opponents.

Ray leaned out of the side window and opened fire. During the maneuver Callen and Scott had been shaken a bit, but now made themselves ready to throw again. Joann was moaning in the trunk. She had not been able to cling. In addition to her sunburn she now also had a lot of bruises.

The men of the cartel were completely surprised by Jason's abrupt turnaround. Still more surprisingly was the fact that Jason headed straight directly for them. Before they could react properly, Ray had already begun to pierce the windshield and the engine block. Then came the shells that exploded nearby. The driver became nervous, made a mistake and the car overturned. Once again, Jason did a 180 degrees turn and drove towards the border.

"Everyone all right?" Jason threw a quick glance in the rearview mirror. Callen and his father gave him a quick nod. "Joann? Little One, you're good?"

Groaning Joann climbed back out of the trunk into the backseat. "Yeah, I'm good. Your driving style just has given me a few bruises."

"Very well then, let's see that we catch up the others." Jason stepped on the gas and drove at a breakneck speed toward the north.

8


	7. Chapter 7 Back

All characters and all rights at 'NCIS: Los Angeles' belong to CBS and Shane Brennan Productions. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for the pleasure of fans. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

English is my second language, if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.

I also would be very glad to get your reviews. So I can become a better writer and you will have more fun while reading my stories.

**Chapter 7 - Back**

Despite Jason's driving they caught up the other accident-free. In the meantime Sam got in touch with Eric and Nell and informed them about the problems with Renko's contact. After an extensive search Nell had found a poorly guarded border area. They would arrive there about the time of sunset. Given the circumstances Deeks and Joann went well, but they were all worried about Kensi. Twice she had vomited the water that Deeks had given her and looked very wimpishly. Despite the sunburn the traces of the beatings were thrown into sharp relief.

…

Finally the sun went down. When it was completely dark, they stopped.

"Jason, Sam, do you drive on or should anybody else take your places?" They all had got off for a short time. In the torchlight Sam look pretty tired which made Callen asking this question.

"I keep going, no problem." Jason sounded surprisingly fresh.

Sam hesitated. Since the beginning of the rescue operation he was driving non-stop, but he did not want to admit that he was done. After all, his professionalism prevailed over his ego. "It's better if someone else will drive on."

"I'll take over, Callen." Renko reached for the night vision device.

G nodded. "Okay. Let's get rolling."

In the darkness they went on. Ray picked up the phone and called Nell. "What about the section of the border where we want to cross?"

"No problem, everything is still free. You should have no trouble." Nell hesitated for a moment. "Ray, how are they?"

"Joann is already arguing with Callen and Deeks is talking big as always."

"And Kensi?" The silence that followed Nell's question was a dead giveaway.

Callen knocked on Ray's shoulder. "Let me talk to Nell."

Ray nodded and handed him the phone.

"Nell, Callen here. Have you already spoken with Hetty?"

"Yes, Eric has informed her. She wanted to arrange some things. As soon as you've crossed the border, we shall give her notice. Until then, I will keep an eye on the area."

"All right, Nell." He gave Ray back his phone. "How far to the border?"

Ray glanced at the GPS device. "About 15 miles, Callen. The area seems to be not too difficult."

"Thanks, Ray."

Joann had again stretched out in the back seat and yawned heartily now.

"You should try to get some sleep." Tenderly, he stroked a few sweaty strands of hair from Joann's forehead. "I'll wake you when we are over there."

"I love you." Joann whispered those three words so softly that only Callen could hear them.

In response, he squeezed her hand.

…

"Callen." Ray looked at the GPS device. "We have reached the border."

"Thanks, Ray. Jason, how is it going?"

"All seems to be quiet. We should try it."

Callen activated his earwig. "Renko?"

"All right, Callen. I can't see any movements. Let's go."

"Here goes."

The crossing went without any problems. After they reached the highway, Callen picked up the phone.

"Jones."

"We're back. Did Hetty get in touch with you?"

"Yes. She has arranged a meeting place with a helicopter. Thereby Kensi, Deeks and Joann should be brought to the hospital in Los Angeles. You shall come back with the car and report to her after your arrival. Everything else after that."

"Copy that, Nell. Where shall we go?" Callen referred the location to Ray, who calculated the shortest route. "Thanks, Nell, also to Eric. Without your support we couldn't have done that. Now you can strip down everything. We replace the cars, then we come right back."

"Are you sure? Shouldn't we better wait until you're back?" Nell was worried.

"You will certainly get enough trouble with Hetty. Don't push your luck."

Nell swallowed. "You neither. We'll see you then."

…

The men watched the departing helicopter. Now that everything was over, they became aware of their exhaustion. These had been hard, wearing days, filled with worry. Kensi, Deeks and Joann were safe, even if Kensi was not good. She would certainly recover, but they could not stop worrying. The return trip to Los Angeles passed off silent. On their way they stopped twice. Once to changed the cars and a second time to let Renko get off. His undercover assignment was not finished after all.

"Thank you for your support, Mike." Callen shook his hand.

"No problem, Callen, at any time. Let me know how Kensi is doing, yeah?"

"Of course, that goes without saying."

"And tell Kensi, the next time she should look for nicer company."

The men smiled at each other understandingly. "I will. Take care."

…

Tired they entered Scott's house. Eric and Nell had adhered to Callen's instructions and packed up their things. On the table was a message that they had gone to the hospital to look for their friends.

Ray pointed to the message. "We should also go to the hospital as soon as possible."

But Scott shook his head. "Jason, you're going to Carol and the children. They should know that we are all doing fine. Now your family needs you more than Joann." Then he looked at the three NCIS agents. "I know that you want to go to the hospital as quickly as possible. But I think it is better if you first drive home and refresh yourself. Thus you only attract unnecessary attention."

Callen, Sam and Ray looked down at themselves. Scott was right. They were sweaty and dirty, had not changed their clothes for a while.

"Do you have access to Kensi's and Marty's apartment? I think they would also prefer to have their own stuff instead of the hospital gown."

"Kensi has given us a key. But I don't think it would suits her fine, if one of us men would rummage around her things." Callen remembered the time when he had first met Joann. "That should better do a woman."

Scott nodded. "If you think so. Maybe you can ask Nell. Or wait until tomorrow, then Joann can do it. What about Marty?"

All shook their heads.

"I'll care about it." Sam sounded calmly. "Do we meet in the hospital?"

"Yeah, but I will bring back the weapons before. It's not a good idea to leave them in the car." Callen got up. "See you later."

"I come along and help you." Ray got up, too "If Hetty should be there, you don't get the blowup alone."

Callen did not flinch. "If she should be there, she will say nothing except a few pointed comments. We will get the blowup all together. After it is sure that the three are fine. But I don't say no to a helping hand."

"I have to come anyway, G, my car is still at headquarters." Sam joined the two of them.

…

Hetty was not at headquarters. Callen had not really estimated it. Certainly she was in hospital. At home, he took a quick shower, put on fresh clothes and packed a small bag for Joann. Callen had no doubt that she would not have to stay for long. After all she was not injured. Besides, the same was true for Deeks.

…

To break into Deeks' apartment was no problem for Sam. He would even have a serious conversation with Deeks about security locks and other measures against burglary. Sam found a sports bag and packed fresh clothes.

…

Ray arrived first at the hospital and found himself faced with Hetty. He winced inwardly because of her penetrating look, but he held her gaze. "How are they, Hetty?"

"Miss MacKenzie and Mr. Deeks are on a drip to rehydrate them. A specialist has seen at their sunburns, but that is nothing serious. They have been subserved adequately." Hetty sighed softly. "Miss Blye has two broken ribs, severe bruises all over her body and a concussion, in addition to dehydration and sunburn. She is not so good." Hetty looked again over Ray. "How is it with you?"

"All have come back unharmed, they will soon be here." Ray had learned a lot from his colleagues. He would not let himself get worked up by Hetty. "Can I see them?"

"You can go to Miss MacKenzie and Mr. Deeks. Miss Blye should rest and not be disturbed." Hetty gave him the room numbers.

"Thanks, Hetty."

…

Ray first went to Joann; after all she was his partner. "Hey, Jo, how is it going?"

She stared at him with sparkling eyes. "What a stupid question, Ray."

He let out a guffaw. "I see that you are already better. This is good news."

For a moment, Joann glared at her partner, then she grinned weakly. "I should stay her for twenty-four hours, just in case. This sucks. I would prefer to work and find out what Kensi discovered. She doesn't know it."

Now Ray was stunned. "Kensi doesn't know why the cartel has kidnapped her?"

Joann shook her head. "She found nothing during the renewed search. But for some reason the cartel was of the opinion that she must have found something. They wanted to know where Kensi has brought it and when they got no response, they kidnapped Kensi. That she told us on the run. Hetty has sent a forensic team there again, they divide the house into its components."

"Then you can't do anything anyway, until they have finished. So relax." Now Ray had to smirk. "Let yourself be spoiled here: You may spend the whole day in bed, you are served delicious meals and everyone here just wants your best. So, what are you complaining about?"

For a moment Joann looked at him in disbelief. Then she threw peppy her pillow at his head and finally began to laugh. It sounded really croaky and Ray's grin disappeared. But then he saw the merry twinkle in her eyes and he smiled again.

"As you are well, I'll go and check on Deeks."

Joann nodded. "Do it."

…

Even if he had not known in what room Deeks was housed, he would have found him quickly. His rants were heard across the hall. Ray shook his head, grinning. When he opened the door, Deeks got started immediately.

"Do you finally bring me to my partner? If not, I'll go myself! I'm on the second drip it's enough! I...oh, it's you, Ray, I thought it was the nurse."

"Nice to see that you are already good. Joann's mood isn't much better than yours."

"They don't let me go to Kensi! They even don't tell me in what room she is! I..." Deeks was so upset that for once words failed him.

Ray sighed. "If you stop your ranting and raving, I will come up with something. All right?"

For a moment, Deeks looked at him, then nodded. "Okay. Go ahead."

After he had taken a cautious view in the hallway, because Ray did not want to bump into Hetty's arms, he began putting into operation his spontaneously conceived plan. A short time later he reappeared in Deeks' room.

"Make yourself comfortable." Ray grinned at the stunned Deeks. "Do sit down, I just hang up your drip, here we go." Grumbling Deeks sat in the wheelchair. Since he still was clothed with a hospital gown, Ray had also brought him a blanket. "We should avoid an offensive view if we don't want to attract attention." Ray smiled at Deeks' facial expression.

…

"Nell, Eric? What are you doing here?" Ray discovered them first. The two looked a little lost, as they sat on the hospital corridor.

"We didn't want to leave Kensi alone, but weren't allowed stay in her room. So we have been waiting here. Where are the others? Is everyone all right?" Nell jumped up hastily.

"Yeah, everyone is well. Not least thanks to you." Ray smiled at her. "They have to be here any minute." He glanced at Deeks, who was very tense. "Is anyone in there with Kensi?"

This time Eric answered. "No. One of the nurses has changed the drip a couple of minutes ago, that's it."

"Good." Satisfied Ray pushed Deeks into Kensi's room, right next to her bed. She seemed to sleep. Ray quietly left.

"Is this a good idea? Kensi is supposed to have some peace and quiet." Nell looked nervously up and down the hallway.

"Deeks won't do anything that might harm Kensi. You should know that."

For a moment it looked as if she wanted to contradict Ray, but then she just nodded.

…

In the meantime Scott, Sam and Callen also had reached the hospital. Promptly they bumped into Hetty. But except for a very persuaded look she passed no comment. In her own quiet way Hetty informed them about the current state of affairs.

"Oh, Mr. Hanna, by the way I don't believe that you will find Mr. Deeks in his room." Hetty pointed to the bag in his hand. "It looks like as if Mr. Wingate brought him to Miss Blye, against the explicate instructions of the doctor." Sighing, she shook her head. "However, it has become much more calmer on this corridor since then." The smile just sat in her mouth and eye corners, but still was seen.

…

Callen clasped Joann carefully in his arms. "You all right, Little One?" Then he left her to Scott for a moment.

He also hugged her and muttered: "The silly things you do, Little One. Just to walk in the desert..." Shaking his head he unclasped her.

Joann glared at the two and then snapped: "Both of you can stuff it! There's no 'Little One' for you! I want to get out of here! At least I'm doing good! So, kindly do something!"

After a moment of surprise, the two men exchanged a look of understanding.

"I don't care how you feel. The doctor said you have to stay, so you will do." At that moment Scott was nothing but father. His tone admitted no contradiction.

Open-mouthed Joann starred at Scott and then turned to Callen. "G..."

"No, Jo, your dad is right. I'm quite of his opinion." Callen did not flinch. "And as you are good, you can explain to me what you both were thinking of freeing Kensi without us."

Joann gasped, her eyes narrowed into slits. But before she could get started, Callen immediately thwarted her again.

"No discussions, Joann. We had agreed upon it differently and your acting on your own authority had almost cost your lives. Therefore I want an explanation."

Taking a deep breath, Joann tried to calm down. But she needed some time. Finally she was able to answer Callen.

"Marty and I have watched the site and listened to them with the directional microphone. Two guards have talked about the fact that the boss wants to kill the American hostage. I asked Eric, how far away you have been at that time. It has been too far, so we went in. Nevertheless, we were almost too late. It has saved Kensi's life that the guards have discovered our car. The boss first wanted to know what it was all about before he would kill her." Joann swallowed hard. "We even haven't told that Kensi." Joann again needed a break. "Marty and I were aware that it would be very dangerous to go inside without you. But I would do it again. Not only for Kensi, for each of you."

Callen's facial expression did not signify what he was thinking. On the other hand the dismay was clearly to be seen in Scott's face. He grabbed Joann's hand and squeezed it. His daughter and her colleague had made a dangerous decision. It was almost a miracle that all had survived. Added to this the knowledge that it was only by hazard that they could have saved Kensi, instead of finding her body. Scott knew Joann well enough to know that this knowledge burdened her. But he also had seen her determined look as she said that she would make that decision again.

Callen also had seen that look. Not only Scott knew what was going on in Joann. He did not know what to say, because his decision would have been the same. Joann had done nothing what he would not have done, too. He finally made a decision.

"We won't tell Kensi that she had barely survived. But I will let Hetty in, so there won't be nagging questions on this subject." Seriously, he looked at Scott and Joann.

"Won't Sam realize that there is something going on? I mean, G, he always notices when something is up."

"Yeah, I know, Jo. But Sam also knows when he better shouldn't ask questions."

Silently, they exchanged a glance. Then they looked at Scott, who nodded quietly.

"A wise decision." He stood up and gave Joann a kiss on the forehead. "Little One, behave yourself, tomorrow you can leave. I'm going to tell Jason that he can stop worrying about you."

"I'll call you when I'm back home. Thanks, Pops." Joann firmly pressed his hand.

Scott was smiling, but stayed seriously. "Always again, Little One, although I hope it won't be necessary. Callen." The men shook hands. "See you."

"Definitely. Thank you, Scott. For everything."

…

When Ray brought back Deeks to his room, Sam was waiting for them.

"How is Kensi?"

"She will be good. It just takes a while until everything is healed. In six to eight weeks, she can work again." Ray's relief was unmistakable. "She's sleeping now."

Sam nodded. "Good." He threw a piercing look to Ray.

"I'm going to get me some coffee and pop in at Jo's. She certainly wants to know what's up with Kensi." Then he turned to Deeks. "Stop trying to annoy the nurses, Deeks, they are just doing their job. Got it?"

Before Deeks could give a fitting reply, Ray was already gone. Sam grinned.

"The boy is right. At the moment you can do only one thing for Kensi: leave her alone so she can recover. A concussion has got what it takes."

Again Deeks got no opportunity to give an appropriate answer.

"Here, I've brought something for you. We need to talk about security measures and theft protection, Deeks. It was a snap to come in your home."

"You have broken into my apartment? Did you at least thought about watering my flowers, if you were already there?" Deeks looked to see what Sam had brought him.

Sam's mouth twitched. "Since you already feel well again, we do the talking now."

…

"What are you doing, G?" With a frown, Joann looked at Callen who made himself comfortable on two visitors' chairs.

"I'll stay here tonight, what did you expect?" Callen was amazed. It was not the first time that he stayed with Joann when she was in hospital.

Furious, she hissed at him. "I'm not staying here! I don't care what the doctors say. I'm good, I immediately want to go home!"

"I won't lead this discussion every time you end up in hospital. You stay here until at least tomorrow morning. Stop acting like a spoiled brat." Callen got up. "I'll pick you up here tomorrow morning, Jo. All you need is in your bag." Then he left the room, leaving a bewildered and angry Joann.

…

Sam and Callen met each other in the lobby.

"All right, G?" Penetrating Sam looked at his friend.

Callen shrugged his shoulders. "Joann can be very stubborn. Sometimes I seriously wonder how she was able to get this far."

Sam laughed softly to himself. "Then explain to me how Deeks could survive as long, although he is recklessness on two legs."

Callen grinned. "Two more unsolved mysteries, which we have to live with."

"Well, G, the main point is that they are good."

Chuckling, the two went to their cars.

7


	8. Chapter 8 Time Out

All characters and all rights at 'NCIS: Los Angeles' belong to CBS and Shane Brennan Productions. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for the pleasure of fans. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

English is my second language, if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.

I also would be very glad to get your reviews. So I can become a better writer and you will have more fun while reading my stories.

**Chapter 8 - Time-Out**

"Good morning." Soft-footed as always, Hetty came into the ops, where the team had gathered. "I hear." Hetty listened attentively to each single report. Then she nodded. "You all have violated the instruction to stay out of the kidnapping case. I will not talk at all of the abuse of authority owned and of the illegal use of satellite time. Illegal entry into Mexico, the destruction of Mexican private property, obstruction of criminal investigations, use of civilians and employees of other agencies, an agent's deduction from his undercover operation." Hetty shook her head. "I really did not think that my best people could make such a crap."

Out of the blue a smile appeared on Hetty's face. "Really good job, I'm very pleased with you. You have brought back Miss Blye alive and put a nasty blow to the drug mafia."

The smile was replaced by a very hard look. "No one lays hands on my people with impunity. Anyone who tries this must live with the consequences." Hetty then examined each and every one of them. "I expect a report by either of you. Somewhat less detailed than usual. Also, I want you to have a look at everything that the forensics has brought. We still do not know what was hidden from the cartel." Because no one moved, Hetty made shooing arm movements. "Come on, get to work." Then she left the ops as silently as she had come.

The tension left the team and relief spread.

"That was a near miss." Deeks looked around briefly. Not that Hetty had realized it.

Ray nodded. "I hadn't planned on that. Rather that we were given a lecture and a suspension."

"I know, me too." Joann was relieved.

"That's just Hetty." Callen did not show his own surprise. "Let's write our reports and we take it from there."

This time it took a little longer than usual to write the reports. Certain information and actions should better not appear therein. Again and again they compared, changed or rewrote. An irritable mood arose; none of them liked the paperwork. Deeks was the first who chucked up.

"That's it, I'm going to Kensi."

"When you're done, Deeks, no problem." Callen looked at him sharply.

Groaning Deeks sat down again.

"Why don't we change places?" Joann looked around. "We grab our laptops, go to our home, order pizza and peruse the reports a little more relaxed." There was no response. "Come on, guys. There we can talk much more relaxed about everything because we don't have unbidden listeners. Marty, on that way you can make a side trip to Kensi and afterwards you can tell us how she's feeling. Okay?"

"Jo is right. Pack together, we get to us. Nell, Eric, that applies to you, too. Deeks, what pizza do you want?"

…

With a soft groan Joann sat down on the couch. The living room was totally a mess. Empty pizza boxes were lying around; in between coffee cups, beer bottles, soda cans and glasses were spread. It was not better in the kitchen. For a moment Joann closed her eyes. Then she sighed loudly, got up and started to clean up.

"Lovey, leave it. I'll do it." Intently Callen looked at his girlfriend. She looked totally exhausted.

"No, that's my job. I had the idea to come here."

"That's hokey, Jo! I agreed to it because it was a good idea."

Callen cleared up the pizza boxes and carried them into the kitchen. Joann picked up the coffee cups and glasses and placed them in the dishwasher. One of her glasses got out of her hand and smashed on the floor. For a moment Joann watched on her trembling hand, then she swore suppressed but thoroughly.

"Jo, let it be. I'll do it. Go to sleep."

With sparkling eyes, Joann looked at him. "No, I'll do it. Yeah, I'm tired, finished, have a headache, and the sunburn makes me crazy, but I can do what is necessary!"

"Joann, stop making such a fuss and go for a lie down. I'm quite capable of cleaning up here alone."

"Bite me!"

Joann angrily left the kitchen and slammed the bedroom door with a loud bang. Slowly, she calmed down. G was right, she was down and out and needed to sleep. But she placed so much value on equality, that she hated it when she looked weak against a man. Even if this man was her boyfriend and colleague. Or maybe because of it. Joann sighed. She acted illogically. Nobody on this team had ever treated her differently because she was a woman. Everyone figured her as a friend and a capable colleague. And after everything that had happened, she had a right to be tired and exhausted. What was wrong with her? Joann collapsed into bed and stared at the ceiling.

G stood for a moment outside the bedroom door. Everyone was tired and done. They had worked hard today and the time in Mexico has been exhausting for everyone. But Joann could only deal very badly with her own weakness, even if it was justified after such an operation. Sometimes she was really difficult.

"Jo?" She was lying on the bed with her eyes closed, but Callen was sure that she was not sleeping.

"I'm sorry, G. I'll be right there and help you." Slowly Joann sat up.

"That's not necessary, I'm ready. But you have to pack a few things, for three days, and take something warm with you. We leave in half an hour."

"What happened?" The tension in Joann's voice was hard to miss.

"All's well, Jo. I've only just decided that we disappear for three days. I have arranged something for us. Now pack your things. We will relax a little bit." Callen gave her a kiss and left.

Amazed Joann gazed after him. She was tired, had headaches and the sunburn would bother her a few more days. Therefore, she decided not to argue with G, and began to pack an overnight bag.

"Where do we go, G?"

"I won't tell you, Lovey. Get into your car and try to sleep. I'll drive."

"Only if you promise to wake me when you get tired. I don't want you to crash."

"All right. But you will really try to get some sleep, won't you?"

Joann nodded. It did not take long, than her fatigue had won and she slept.

…

As Joann opened her eyes, she was alone in the car. It was pitch dark, so it has to be middle of the night. The car was parked in front of a barrier and the only light source was a lamp above the entrance of a small house. Just as Joann decided to get out and look for G, the door opened. An unidentified man and Callen stepped under the lamp. After they had exchanged a few words, they shook hands. Callen walked toward the SUV.

"Are you feeling better?" Callen smiled at her.

"Yeah, I think so. Still tired. Where are we?"

"I won't tell you. If you know where you are, you're running away from me afterwards." G grinned at her.

Joann just shrugged her shoulders. She was not really awake enough to provide a verbal duel with Callen. "If you take me somewhere I don't want to be, I'm just going away from you. This is my car."

Callen laughed. Then the bar opened and he drove off. Joann again closed her eyes, wanted to sleep a little, but that did not work. They were no longer traveling on a road, but on a forest trail. Therefore, she was shaken vigorously. Twice Callen turned off, although Joann could see no mark. The road became worse. It ended up in a clearing in which stood a small house and a shed.

"Here, that's the key. I start the generator, so that we have electricity."

Curiously looking round, Joann walked into the house. Just beyond the entrance were two doors on the right. Joann opened one after another. Behind the first she found a storeroom, behind the second a simple bath. Just as she stepped out of the hall, the light went on. Joann was in a large room. To her left was a kitchen with a bar in front, right side was a fireplace with a sofa and two armchairs. On the wall opposite the kitchen was a queen size bed, a dresser and a small wardrobe. Straight ahead was a panorama window through which she could see nothing because of the darkness. In the middle of the room stood a round table with four chairs. Colorful blankets, curtains and some pictures made the room friendly and welcoming.

"Well, Little One, what do you think? It's nicely here, isn't it?" G smiled at her.

"If I wouldn't be so tired, the 'Little One' would beat you round your head. The bed shouldn't be for both of us? A bit narrow, isn't it? I'm afraid you'll probably have to sleep on the couch."

Although she liked the house, she was growling. Being short of sleep, a bump on the head due to a pothole, and the feeling of being in the middle of nowhere, were the reason for her behavior. Callen was wise of that, so he ignored the grumblings.

"Stop growling and got to sleep, Jo. I'll get the rest of our stuff out of the car."

When G got to bed, Joann was almost asleep. Dozily, she snuggled up to him. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. G knew that Joann was a morning grouch and lack of sleep made her grumpy. So he never took her behavior personally. If she would have been really pissed at him Joann never would have cuddled to him. She was very particular about this.

…

When Joann woke up, she was alone. She got up and went to the kitchen. At the bar stood a Thermos bottle and a coffee mug. Joann smiled as she poured out the coffee. With the cup in her hand, she stepped to the front window. She was offered a beautiful view over a lake. Joann discovered G on the jetty, which was at the end of the stairs that led down to the water.

Callen looked across the water. He was awake since sunrise and dwelled on his thoughts. This morning he was not sure if it has been a good idea to bring Joann here. She was a typical city person and here she was pretty far away from the city. However, Jo had desperately needed a break and she would never get it in the town. His instinct took over control and he turned around. Callen smiled when he saw Joann at the window. He waved to her and then ran up the stairs.

…

"I admit I was skeptical, G, but it was a beautiful day. Good thing you've kidnapped me."

With two cups of tea in her hand Joann came up to Callen. He had lit a fire in the fireplace and then settled on the couch. Now Joann sat down to him.

"You had to get out and here you really can get some rest. No phone, no Internet, no bad cases."  
>Callen pulled her close and gave her a kiss.<p>

"Does anyone know where we are? I'm just saying, in case of emergency..."

"I left a message for Hetty and Sam. They are informed that we were not in reach for three days."

For a while both of them sat together in silence, staring into the fire.

"It's been a while since we had time for both of us..." Joann was thoughtful. "I can imagine no other life, but every now and then there are times when I think, a pretty vanilla job wouldn't be bad. We had time for us every night and every weekend. And nobody would shoot at us."

"Doesn't sound bad. Don't need to worry for your colleagues all the time, meet with friends and neighbors for a barbecue at the weekend. Nevertheless, you're right, I can imagine no other life than the one we have."

"We have to be mad as a hatter, right?"

Joann laughed softly to herself. Then she put down her teacup and kissed G. He passionately returned her kiss. Joann let her hands slide under his shirt and ran her fingernails gently down his back. Callen groaned and pulled her tighter in his arms.

…

Narrowly nestled to each other and comfortably exhausted, the two laid in front of the fireplace. Joann started playing with her fingers over Callen's chest. With relish he closed his eyes.

"Mmm, get on with it..."

"You'll probably never get enough, huh?" Joann let her lips and tongue continue the work of her fingers.

"I should kidnap you more often if it has such an effect on you." Callen let himself get spoiled further by Joann who paid back for his previous extensive endearment.

…

"When you have brought me here, I've never thought that I would say that, but I'm sorry that we already have to go." Joann packed the last things in her bag. "It has been a long time since I've felt so relaxed and refreshed." She sighed.

Callen enfolded her in his arms. "We can come back, Jo. Or take some days of in a different place." He smiled at her. "Maybe the next time I am looking for a lonely bay by the sea."

"I would like that..." Joann looked a little wistfully. She threw a look around the room before she grabbed her bag and followed Callen to the car.

**to be continued…**

4


End file.
